Unlike Uryuu
by EccentricPhoenix
Summary: Uryuu can't control his thoughts. Is he in love? He gives into temptation and stumbles into bad situations everywhere he turns, changing him into into a totally different person. Can Ichigo turn this Quincy around? IchigoxIshida
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, wow. I haven't read this from the beginning in forever. I'm thinking about re-writing all of this chapter by chapter after I get through with chapter 12. Nothing will really change, I'll just hopefully improve the writing a bit.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, except for Lydia**

Uryuu tossed and turned, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight. After everything that had happened in the Soul Society, he had gotten used to, even enjoyed the company of a certain orange haired companion. Uryuu rolled over on his back and his eyes flew open with frustration.

_'Why the hell can't I stop thinking about this?'_ He looked at the clock. Four A.M. Uryuu took the pillow from behind his head and threw it over his face.

_'I have to leave in three hours. Damnit! I need to sleep, there's no way I can function tomorrow without sleep for two days in a row.'_ Uryuu was only fooling himself. Inside, he knew that there was no way he was going to function anyway, not with these thoughts constantly running through his mind.

_'"Don't touch Ishida!" Ichigo had said as he protected me from the bounto after I had lost my powers. He had always protected me when I was completely useless and injured. He had actually... cared...' _Uryuu's body shivered at the idea that Ichigo may have actually cared about him.

"Ichigo..." He whispered as he finally fell asleep.

Next thing he knows, he's slowly opening his eyes to sunlight beaming through his window and then reaching over to stop the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock before he decided to brake it.

"NINE 'O CLOCK?!" Uryuu dropped the alarm clock, jumped out of bed and scrambled to get ready.

_'How did I sleep two and a half hours with the alarm clock buzzing?'_

He got dressed, grabbed his things, and ran out the door.

His dark hair was whipping wildly as he ran to school. All his thoughts were once again focused on Ichigo, the others, and the time they spent in the soul society. And then they focused on Ichigo alone. How he wanted to run his fingers through that mop of orange hair, how he wanted to touch his lips...

Before he knew it he was opening the door to his classroom.

"Nice of you to join us Ishida. Take your seat." The teacher gestured toward the seat next to the wall.

Ichigo straightened up at the mention of Uryuu's name, looking him directly in the eyes. He turned his head down and watched the floor as he walked to his seat. He sat down and began unloading his bag.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Uryuu turned his head toward Orihime, who had just jumped out of her seat and shouted to the top of her voice. She was sitting behind Ichigo, who was now trying hush her.

"Inoue! Is there something that you'd like to share?" The teacher asked, irritability clearly heard in her voice.

Orihime giggled. "There sure is! There's gonna be a party at Chizuru's house this Friday. You're all welcome to come! Wow, that was a lot easier than whispering to the whole class individually." She sat down and continued talking with Ichigo. Uryuu strained to hear what was being said, finding himself hoping to hear something, anything about himself.

_'Why was she so excited?'_ he asked himself... and then his heart sank. _'Of course, he just agreed to go with her to Chizuru's party.'_ Wait... why was this bothering him so much? He wasn't gay, he was actually thinking about asking Orihime out. But that was a long time ago...and... _'and Damnit! Things change!'_ He couldn't stop thinking about him...

He could hear him saying his name...

"_Ishida..."_

His sweet voice echoing in his head...

"Ishida!"

"Oh... uh... what is it Kurosaki?"

"Just thought I'd snap you out of whatever trance you were in, it's time to break for lunch."

"Are you serious?" Uryuu looked at the clock... sure enough, it was already 11:45. Was he really out of it for that long? And thinking about... no, there's no way. Now he had a headache. He looked up at a Ichigo's blurry form, and reached for his glasses to clean them.

"Hey... didn't think you'd be the type to want to fit in. What's up with the contacts?" Ichigo furrowed his brow and gave him a strange look. Uryuu packed his things, got out of his seat, and punched the wall hard, beside of him. Ichigo took a step back.

"Oi! Ishida! What's that all about? That seems like something _I_ would do."

He rested his head on the wall he punched, holding his throbbing hand in the other.

"I forgot my glasses in my rush to get here..."

Ichigo put his hand on Uryuu's shoulder.

_'What is he doing?'_ Uryuu found himself enjoying the feel of Ichigo's touch... enjoying it too much. He shrugged it off.

"Typical Quincy... too much pride to accept any form of help from a soul reaper."

He turned and rushed past Ichigo, bumping him hard in the shoulder.

He ran through the hallway and out of the building. He just wanted to be home where he could think... alone. All the way home his mind was running through different fantasies. He wanted so much to be close to him, hold Ichigo, kiss him tenderly on the lips... He let his mind go, and soon realized that he had passed his home by several feet. He turned around and walked inside.

Throwing his books to the side, he went to his room and laid down on his bed, his head was splitting. He placed two fingers on each of his temples and messaged gently.

Removing his hands from his head, he sighed. "This just isn't doing it..." He got out of bed and walked to his dresser, searching until he pulled out a small bottle of Vodka.

With every thought of Ichigo he took a swig, trying to forget his newly found love. This was the first taste of alcohol, and he despised it.

_'but... if it gets the job done...'_ After awhile he began to feel the effects, and after half the bottle was gone, he began to think about him more. He loved him so much, how could this, why would this be happening to him? He started to chug the bottle. No longer able to taste well, the Vodka slid down his throat smoothly. Three fourths of the bottle gone, and he was sobbing.

_'Why does it have to be like this? He's going to end up with Orihime, and I'm going to be alone as usual.'_ His breathing got harder as the tears continued to fall.

"I... can't... be... in... love... with... him..." He gasped as he finished off the bottle and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces. He stared at the broken glass on the floor.

_'I can't handle this anymore... not this life, not this situation. What if someone finds out? What if HE finds out?'_ Uryuu walked over and picked up a shard of glass, sat back down on his bed, and winced as he dug deep into his wrist. He watched as blood seeped down his arm. Just as he was about to cut again, there was a knock on the door followed by the sound of it opening.

"Ishida?" Ichigo's voice came from the doorway.

"Shit! What the hell is he doing here?" He quickly got out of bed and went into his bathroom where he cleaned up and quickly bandaged the wound.

"Ishida?" he was getting closer.

Ichigo opened the door to his bedroom and Uryuu rushed to where he was standing, quickly shutting the door. His body was right against Ichigo's and he stumbled sideways to keep them from touching.

"Whada you want Kurosaki?" his voice surprised him... loud, and slightly slurred.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Don't make any big deal of it..." Ichigo folded his arms and looked at Uryuu with a slight frown. "You just, didn't seem like yourself." Ichigo's eyes went from Uryuu's bandaged arm to the blood on his shirt. "What the hell happened?"

He quickly tried to hide his arm, but stumbled in the process. Ichigo grabbed a hold of him to keep him from falling. "Are you alright?"

Uryuu pushed himself away from him, stumbling yet again, and finally falling to the floor. Ichigo helped him up and he fell forward, throwing his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Ishida...? Ishida, have you been drinking?" He lifted Uryuu's arms from his neck and watched as the teen tried his best to back away from him without stumbling.

"No... why you say that?" everything was spinning before his eyes, so he closed them. Darkness made it worse and he collapsed to the floor.

"Damnit Ishida, don't do this! What's wrong? You've been drinking, I can smell it on your breath." Uryuu continued to lay there, resisting the urge to vomit. He grabbed his head with both hands and squeased hard, turning to his side in the fetal position. Ichigo just stood there, arms crossed, staring down at him with his usual scowl, then sighed. He walked over to Uryuu.

"Come on, lets get you to bed."

"Don' touch me."

"I know you don't want to be moved but..."

"Please, Ijigo, don'... don' touch me."

Ichigo ignored his request and scooped him up, out of the floor. Uryuu felt so secure in Ichigo's strong arms, that he never wanted to be put down. Ichigo nudged open the door to his bedroom, and laid him down. Then he saw it, the piece of glass that he used to cut himself. He picked it up.

"Ishida... you didn't..." Ichigo lifted his friends injured arm, and Uryuu groaned in protest.

"Ijigo, leave. Please, just go away..."He began to unwrap his arm, and saw the deep slash that he had created. Uryuu pulled his arm away.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Uryuu turned his head away from Ichigo, not wanting to see the look on his face.

Ichigo, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, stood up, frustration shown in every movement.

"What made you do something like this?!"

Uryuu held his stomach with both arms and groaned. He retched, causing Ichigo to jump back.

"I... I fucking love you! Is that wha' you wanna hear?" Everything continued to spin. He was going to vomit, he knew it, but why in front of Ichigo? He'd shown enough weakness already.

"Im... gonna go get you some water..."

"No! Jus' leave. I don' wan' you here." He couldn't handle the thought of showing him more.

"I want to help you, no, I am going to help you." and with that he left the room.

Uryuu managed to roll over the edge of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom just as Ichigo returned with the water.

"Oh God..." He rested his forehead on the seat of the toilet and soon felt it coming. He lifted his head up as Ichigo came in and lifted the lid to the toilet. He pulled Uryuu's hair away from his face as the teen began to cough, retch, and finally heave. He continued to heave, his body aching with each strain, and vomited. He did this for several minutes, Ichigo with him all the while, and when he was through, fell back, onto the soul reaper.

"Please..." he panted "I don'... wan' you to see me like this."

"Too late." He lifted Uryuu off of him, and carried him back to lay him down. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed the trash can, and set it beside of the bed, then laid down beside of the Quincy.

"Whadare you doing?"

Ichigo lifted up Uryuu's head and laid it on his chest, then, putting his arm around him, pulled him closer. Uryuu lazily laid his arm across Ichigo's toned body and fell asleep.

-----------

Ichigo couldn't believe this. Who would've thought? Ishida? Ichigo tried to move off of the bed, but caused Uryuu to groan. He didn't want to cause him anymore pain, so he laid there, and after awhile, fell asleep himself.

It seemed like only seconds later when Ichigo woke to the sound of retching, and looked over to see Uryuu throwing up in the trash can.

"Yep, you're out for the day." Ichigo said as he folded his arms above his head.

Uryuu finished and wiped his mouth. "Shut up. God, my head is killing me." He looked at the relaxed Ichigo in his bed. "Wait... what are you doing in my bed?"

Ichigo laughed. "You mean you don't remember?"

"I didn't..." The look on Uryuu's face was one of complete shock.

He laughed harder, "No. All you did was lay you arm across me. Oh... that and tell me you love me."

His eyes widened.

"Relax... maybe the feelings mutual. I mean, why else would I lie in your bed trying to comfort you while you're drunk off your ass?"

Uryuu looked at the clock. Five AM.

"We have to be ready to leave in two hours Ichigo." He said as he climbed back in bed.

"Sleep a bit. Don't worry about school today."

"No, I'm fine. It's not like I've been attacked in battle or something. And what's more, this is my fault. I'll be fi..." He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Ichigo cringed at the sound.

"Oh yeah, you sound great." Ichigo got up and went into the bathroom where he once again held back Uryuu's hair.

"Listen..." Ichigo said as Uryuu stood up and walked back to the bed. "You're sick, no one's gonna blame you..."

"I said I'm fine! I'll get another hour or so of sleep and then I'm leaving for school." He laid down and covered up. "Look, if the feeling really is mutual, then I wouldn't mind... nevermind..." He rolled over, away from Ichigo.

This interested him. "Wouldn't mind what?"

Silence.

"Well, I guess I'll be headed home..." then he thought... its gonna look very questionable if he comes home this late... "Uh, hey, Ishida..."

Uryuu turned his head.

"Could I stay here for a couple more hours, so I don't raise any questions with the family?"

Uryuu sighed.

"Hey! If you don't want me here I'll leave!" Ichigo yelled.

"Kurosaki! God you're loud! Yes you can stay... that's... not it."

"What is it then?"

"I just..." He was sitting up now, and dropped his head. "Iwannabeclosetoyou."

"What? You mean now... there? You want me to sleep with you and you're not drunk...hm."

"_Just_ sleep. I just, I don't know. Forget I said anything." Uryuu looked up and saw Ichigo walking closer, climbing into bed with him, then he laid back down.

"You know, we only have an hour." He said as he pulled Uryuu close to him, trying his damnedest to get him to stay home.

"I know..." he whispered. "Oh, and Ichigo..."

He was a little shocked to hear his real name. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here for me, I... really appreciate it." and with that, he fell asleep again, this time in Ichigo's arms.

-------------

"Ishida..."

"Uuuuh..."

"Oi, Ishida..."

Uryuu turned toward Ichigo and then sat up and stretched. His stomach was still in knots, and as he moved it made things worse, everything swimming in his view. He suppressed the urge to throw up.

"Geez you're pale."

"Shut... up Kurosaki."

"There's no color to your lips at all..."

"Kurosaki..." He said warningly.

"Maybe if I..."

Uryuu gagged and made Ichigo fall out of bed.

"Well, that sure wasn't my intention." Ichigo said as he got to his feet.

"And what exactly _was_ your intention in doing that. I really don't need to know how pathetic I look." He laid back down and placed his arm over his forehead.

"My intention was this..." Ichigo said as he leaned over and kissed him passionately.

_'Not good, not good...'_ Uryuu thought as his stomach began to protest.

_'I will never forgive myself if I throw up while Ichigo's kissing me.'_ As much as he wanted this, he pushed Ichigo away.

"Ah, come on. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Uryuu was holding his stomach.

"Oh, not again Ishida..."

Uryuu glared at him. "It's... not my fault okay?"

"I thought you said a while ago that it was?" Ichigo smirked.

"Yes it is, but..." He was getting frustrated. "I'm getting ready for school." He said, getting up and picking out his clothes. He went into the bathroom to change. After locking the door behind him, he turned on the cold water and splashed his face. He stared at himself in the mirror.

'Geez, I _am_ paler than usual...'

"Come on Uryuu, this is no big deal, you can do this. So you got drunk and made a fool of yourself in front of him, at least now you know his feelings." He finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

"You still feel 'fine'?"

Uryuu swallowed. "Yeah."

"Then come on, it's already seven. Let's go."

"Right."

"Oh wait... don't forget your glasses. Don want you punching anymore walls."

Ichigo handed him his glasses and they walked outside. After awhile Orihime caught up with them.

"Hi Ishida! Hi Ichigo!" she said cheerfully as she waved.

"Hey Inoue." Ichigo replied

"Ishida, whats the matter?"

"Nothing. He's _'fine'_." Ichigo said, then looked back to see that Orihime had stopped walking and had her hand on Uryuu's shoulder as he heaved on the sidewalk.

"Ishida-kun, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly as Uryuu straitened up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Nothing, just some stomach thing."

"Maybe you should stay home and rest." She suggested, but he just shook his head.

"I've already tried that Inoue, he wont have any of it. You know Ishida, if this is all you're going to do today, then you're really not gonna have any time to learn anything from running to the bathroom so much. That is, unless you plan on puking your guts up in class."

"Come on Ishida, I'll stay with you and make some yummy remedies!" Orihime said excitedly.

"No. I'll be fine, I'm feeling a lot better after that."

"Oh..." Orihime said, slightly disappointed. "Well! I'll see you both in class!" She said and hurried in front of them.

"You alright Ishida, honestly? You did drink a lot last night. I mean..." Ichigo chuckled. "The way you were... I could've gotten anything out of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You were just, really truthful is all. Strange to see you like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uryuu asked, slightly offended.

"Oh don't take it like that, you know what I mean. I would have never been able to say what you said."

"And why not. You admitted that you felt it too."

"Yeah..." Ichigo shrugged, "but that was after you did."

They arrived at the school and walked to their classroom. Uryuu sat down and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but felt it was rather hard to concentrate on what she was saying, and keep what little he still had in his body, in his body. He put his elbows on the desk, and his head in his hands. Then quickly lifted his head up.

"May I be excused?" Uryuu rushed out of the classroom without waiting for an answer. He practically ran down the hallway toward the boys restroom, went into a stall and started to shake.

"What's... going... on...?" He said between breaths. He doubled over as incredible pain struck his stomach.

"Ishida?!" Ichigo's voice echoed in the restroom.

Uryuu let out a scream of pain and Ichigo busted open the door to the stall as he began to violently throw up shimmering blue liquid.

"Ishida, please. Let me take you to Dad." There was no longer any liquid, but Uryuu continued to heave as the pain in his abdomen grew. He finally stopped so Ichigo helped him up and he sat down on the seat of the toilet. He couldn't catch his breath. All he could think about was what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?"

Uryuu struggled to talk, struggled to think. "I... I have... no idea."


	2. Uryuu Recovers

"I think we should go to Urahara."

"No. Im fine. It's alright."

"Ishida, don't be stupid, you were just throwing up spirit energy. You need some help."

"How many times do I have to say this. I'm fine Ichigo. Leave it at that." And with that, Ichigo left.

Walking back to class, he couldn't stop worrying. This whole situation made him uneasy. He returned to class and sat in his seat.

"Is Ishida alright?" Orihime whispered from behind Ichigo.

"Yeah... it's just his stomach again..."

Uryuu entered the classroom and all eyes were on him.

"He looks horrible." Orihime commented as Uryuu took his seat.

He did. He looked paler, and if possible, thinner than he usually did. His forehead glissened with sweat, and he sat down, immediately resting his head on the desk.

"Ishida. You may be excused to go home if you feel it nessessary." the teacher said, clearly noticing how unwell Uryuu looked.

He lifted his head to look at her."Thank you, but I'm fine." His voice cracked a bit, but not enough for anyone to notice that wasn't paying as much attention as Ichigo was.

Uryuu laid his head back on the desk and didn't move until Ichigo walked towards him at the beginning of lunch break. He shook him gently.

Uryuu lifted his head slowly.

"Am I always going to have to tell you when to break for lunch?" Ichigo asked, trying to get a small smile from Uryuu. Nothing.

"Oh... sorry Kurosaki." He seemed detatched as he stood up and slowly put his things in his bag.

"I still think we should see Urahara." Ichigo said as they walked down the hallway and outside. They sat down in the grass when Orihime came over with three paper bags filled with food.

"Hi Ishida! I went home and fixed some remedies for you. Here ya go!" Orihime handed him two of the bags.

"One is strawberry yogurt mixed with red beans and rice."

Uryuu's stomach churned at the thought.

"And the other is chocolate pudding with seseame seeds and chicken."

Uryuu gagged, and was jerked hard behind a tree. He threw up more blue liquid and was still heaving when Orihime rushed over.

"Here, try some of this." She was holding out a spoonfull of yogurt and rice. Uryuu heaved harder, his body sore with the force. He was sweating, and rested his back against the tree, sliding down and sitting at the base. Orihime went back to get the pudding.

"Ishida, at least agree to go home and rest a bit. I'll even go with you." Ichigo said as he brushed away bits of Uryuu's hair that was sticking to his face. He turned his face away from Ichigo.

"Fine. But did you have to be so rough?"

"Yes. Could you imagine what people would think if they saw you throwing up that blue liquid?"

Ichigo helped him up and they started walking to Uryuu's.

After awhile, Uryuu's body started to get exhasted and pain began to feel him once again. He stopped at the side of the sidewalk and dropped to his knees. Ichigo stopped and bent down to Uryuu, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on with you?" He couldn't controll it, he tried to hold it back, not wanting Ichigo to know how weak this was making him, and another scream rushed from his lips. He forced himself up, and Ichigo took one of his arms and drapped it over his shoulders, helping the boy to his home.

Once inside they headed straight for the bed, where they both laid down and Ichigo ran his fingers through Uryuu's hair. He was still sweating and his face was burning up, but Ichigo was going to let him rest a bit before he insisted on going to Urahara's. Uryuu was breathing heavily, and it actually scared Ichigo. He got up and called Urahara.

"Hey, it's Ichigo..."

"Oh yeah, and what's Ichigo want with th boss?"

"Just put him on the phone, it's an emergency." Jinta aparently handed the phone off, because the next voice on there was the distinct voice of Urahara.

"Ichigo... long time no speak."

"It's Ishida..."

"Oh, sorry, you sounded like Ichigo."

"No, this is Ichigo! There's something wrong with Ishida damnit!"

"Oh, well what is it?"

"He can't stop vomiting, he's been sweating, shaking and weak."

"Sounds like the flu to me, take him to a doctor." he said simply

"He's been throwing up what looks like spirit energy."

"Oh... well... bring him by the shop, I'll take a look at him. You might want to make that quick though." And he hung up the phone. Ichigo did the same, and walked back over to Uryuu's bed. The boy opened his eyes slightly. "Ichigo..." His voice sounded weak, and almost brought tears to Ichigo's eyes.

"Come on."

"What?"

"We're leaving."

"No. I just... I just wanna rest."

"If you don't come with me, you might be resting peacefully for eternity. Now get up."

Uryuu got out of bed, took the few steps that it took to get to Ichigo, and collapsed in his arms. He picked him up, and carried him to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo kicked at the door. "Urahara! Open the damn door!" He kicked harder, and was finally let in.

"Well, this doesn't look too good." Said Urahara as he walked in, carrying Uryuu in his arms.

"No, it doesn't! Do something about it!" Ichigo was starting to panic. He couldn't lose him... there was no way he was going to lose him...

Urahara led them to an empty room where he laid out some blankets and a pillow. Ichigo placed Uryuu on them and covered him up. He brushed the quincy's face with his hand and felt his soft creamy skin, then stood back up only to receive a questionable look from Urahara.

"Are you two, uh... well..."

Ichigo had never heard him stutter before, and now wasn't the time.

"Does it really fucking matter?! Do you know what's wrong with him or not?" He could feel his face getting hotter, and knew that he had to have changed in color.

"Well, I won't know until he wakes up. But there is a possibility that in his efforts to regain his quincy powers, he somhow got a hold of some newly discovered substance that is injected and is supposed to fill the body with spirit energy. Does Ishida drink?"

"Well. No, not usually, but he did last night. Whats that have to do with anything?"

"For some reason alcohol tends to cause things to go out of whack, and this is the typical result. No idea as to why... doesn't really make sense to me yet, though mixing drugs with alcohol usually comes up with a similar effect, minus the sprit energy of course... But anyway. It was really foolish of Ishida to try this. Filling his body with more spirit energy won't help him to regain his powers... they really should put a warning on these illegal substances..."

"Can you help him?!"

"Of course. He's probably gotten it all out of his sytem by now, but its just like a drug, he's gonna want more. It's going to be somewhat of a rehab for him. It doesn't take long for him to stop wanting the stuff, as long as he doesn't touch a drop during the cleansing process."

Ichigo felt a wave of relief. "How long is 'not long'?"

"Oh, about... two days. But these two days are going to be living hell for him, so watch out Kurosaki."Urahara began to leave the room, but turned around. "Oh, and you're welcome to stay here as well while Ishida's recovering."

"So that's it? All we have to do is keep him off the stuff?"

"Yeah, but that could be harder than it sounds, depending on the person. Ishida's pretty strong, so we shouldn't have much to worry about."

Uryuu woke up and looked around the room.

'Urahara's place... but what am I...' His thoughts were stopped as pain siezed his body again, but quickly left. He shook his head. "Not a good combination... what was I thinking?"

"Not a good combination of what?" Uryuu turned to see Ichigo standing in the doorway. He walked over beside of him and sat down.

"There was a reason I didn't want to come here Kurosaki!"

"Why? So you wouldn't get caught with an illegal substance in your body? Uryuu... what... were... you... thinking!"

"Ichigo, quiet... It's not what you think..."

"Oho! I believe that it's exactly what I think. Trying to get your quincy powers back huh? Get a little depressed? Decide to drink through it, even though you had already taken an illegal substance?!"

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"No you're not, but you will be. Once withdrawl sets in."

Uryuu could already feel the effects. He felt the need. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck, and then...

Uryuu doubled over in pain as Ichigo rushed to get a trash can, he already knew what was coming. He began to retch before he could find one, then Urahara stepped in and set one beside of the now heaving boy. He clutched the trash can with both hands, but it remained empty, like Uryuu's body.

"Ura... hara..." Uryuu managed between heaves. "Thank God you're here..."

Urahara raised a brow.

"You... you have ties with the Soul society..." Uryuu heaved one last time into the trash can, then laid back down, exhausted. "You... could get it for me..."

"Sorry, can't do."

Uryuu's newly closed eyes sprang open and he sat up. "Why?!"

"It won't help."

"Like hell it won't!"

"Besides, I don't allow illegal substances into my shop."

"Oh you mean, like that defective mod soul?!"

"Ouch. But at any rate, you're not getting it." Urahara stepped out and closed the door.

He'd never felt like this before and began to shake. "Listen... Ichigo, you don't understand... I need this..."

"No... you don't." Ichigo said firmly, a look on his face that highly disappointed Uryuu.

"Just...try to get some rest, try to sleep through these next couple of days..."

"You want me to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Then get it for me Ichigo... please..."

"I can't do that." Ichigo turned and left the room.

He walked over to the door next to Uryuu's and knocked.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

Urahara opened the door and they both sat down.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"No. He's just gonna have to wait it out."

"I... I can't handle to see Uryuu like this..."

Urahara raised a brow, "On first name basis now are we?"

Ichigo stood up. "It doesn't matter! What matters now is that he's in there, all alone, suffering from this!"

"Then why are you in here?" he asked Ichigo calmly.

"Because... to see if... nevermind!" Ichigo left the room and went back to Uryuu.

When he went in there, he saw Uryuu in the corner, sweating and talking to himself. He walked closer.

Uryuu quicky stood up. "Ichigo! I thought you left." Ichigo knew that this had to be hard for Uryuu, knew that he hated to be seen as anything less than strong.

"Come lay down."

Uryuu did as he said, and they laid together, Uryuu encased in Ichigo's strong arms.

Two days passed and Uryuu woke up with his head once again on Ichigo's chest and smiled. He could feel Ichigo's chest move up and down with his deep, rythmic breathing. He reluctantly got up and walked out of the room.

"Well look who it is." Said Urahara as Uryuu shut the door behind him.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah..."

"Still think you need it?"

"Not at all..." Uryuu lied. The feel of need was still there, but he could control it considerably.

"Well... you must be hungry after going three days without anything."

Uryuu nodded.

"Sit down, have a bowl of soup."

He accepted the offer and ate slowly.

"Oh, uh... Urahara... Thanks for letting me stay here for the past couple of days. I know that I..." he was cut off, and was somewhat grateful for it.

"It's not a problem..."

"Uryuu..." Ichigo had woken up and was stading at the doorway. "How... how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you mean 'fine' like you were the other day, or are you actually back to the Uryuu I know?"

"I feel a lot better now, thanks..." He finished his soup and stood up, just staring into Ichigo's eyes.

"I better leave you two alone, I've got things to do." He smirked and was hit hard over the head.

"There's no reason for you to leave! You're just doing this to piss me off!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo! It's okay, I was going back home anyway."

"I'll go with you..."

Urahara's grin widened then quickly vanished as Ichigo kicked him in the stomach, grabbed Uryuu's hand, and left.

They exited the shop and he pulled his hand away from Ichigo's. "What are you doing?! What if someone sees us? And now Urahara knows..."

"Fine, have it your way..." Ichigo shrugged and turned away from him.

Uryuu was relieved, and a little shocked that Ichigo left it at that.

On the way home, Uryuu struglled to think of a topic of conversation. He'd never really _talked_ to him before. This made him fidget from nervousness.

"So, you think you'll feel well enough to go to Chizuru's party tonight?" Ichigo asked as they aproached the door to Uryuu's place. He could tell that he was really hoping for him to go.

"Oh yeah, sure." He opened the door and stood in the doorway. "I can't wait." He wasn't really sure that he felt like going, but he didn't want to let Ichigo down.

"So... could I come in?" Ichigo tilted sideways, looking past Uryuu and into his livingroom. This startled him a little, and spoke before he could stop himself. "Why?"

"Oh... well nevermind then. If you wanna be alone, then fine." He said, somwhat irritably.

"No, you can come in." He said quickly, and opened the door wider so that Ichigo could walk past him. They walked inside and just as he closed the door, Ichigo turned him around and embraced him tightly. Uryuu didn't know what to do, he certainly wasn't expecting this. He just stood there.

"I'm... so glad that you're alright..." Ichigo said as he squeezed harder. Uryuu slowly returned the hug, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder, and they stood there by the door, holding each other. Ichigo let go and lifted Uryuu's head for a kiss. He leaned in and pecked him on the lips, then returned for a deeper, more passionate one. Uryuu let out a tiny gasp as they broke apart and Ichigo took his hand, pulling him toward another door in the apartment.

_'What? He can't be thinking...'_ Uryuu thought as Ichigo opened the door to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled Uryuu inside and started to kiss him on the neck, then moved down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I-Ichigo..." Uryuu said as he kissed his chest tenderly.

Ichigo leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Yeah?" then bit his ear playfully. Uryuu's legs were weak, he was sure that he was going to fall to the floor. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Ichigo started going lower.

"I... I don't know about this." He wanted so badly for him to go on, but the thought of sex with Ichigo made him feel a little uncomfortable. Ichigo pulled him close again and whispered in his ear.

"Your body is saying something different." He said, surely feeling Uryuu's erection pressed against his body. He reached down to unbutton Uryuu's pants when he was pushed away.

"N-not now Kurosaki. We have to get ready for Chizuru's party soon."

Ichigo folded his arms and gave Uryuu a look that questioned his reason for stoping. "Really? I think you're just nervous."

"Don't give me that look... that's not it. We just don't want to be late."

"Mhm... You might want to take a shower before we go. There, we can get two things done at once, problem solved." He said with a smirk then slowly walked into his bathroom.

"Get out of there Ichigo! I'm not showering with you." Uryuu said Irritably and the orange haired teen walked out of the bathroom.

Ichigo laughed. "Okay, I understand if you're too afraid to have sex with me."

"It's too soon. We just got together and... I'm just not ready for it okay?!" Uryuu said, then blushed from the embarrassment of admitting something like that.

"It's alright, I'm not going to make you do something that you're not ready for."

Uryuu had expected at least a little argument from the soul reaper, and was extremely surprised when one didnt come.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked Ichigo as he recieved a small kiss on the forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"You're just... not acting like yourself. Normally you would've pushed it until you got your way..."

"What are you saying? Am I not allowed to care about someone enough to let them make their own choices about these things?"

"No... that's not it... I just..." His sentence was ended as Ichigo kissed him fiercly and knocked them both onto the bed.

"Uryuu..." He said when they broke apart. "I can wait... but..." He kissed down Uryuu's chest and gently bit one of his niples, causing a small gasp to escape from his lips. "can you?" Ichigo moved lower and Uryuu tensed.  
"Don't worry, we don't have to have sex, but I can't just leave you like this." He said as he unbuttoned Uryuu's pants. He looked up at Uryuu for permission. He nodded, and Ichigo pulled down Uryuu's pants and boxers to reviel his throbbing erection. He softly kissed the tip, then slowly licked around the slit, teasing the teen who's breathing had rapidly increased. He put the head in his mouth, then slid down the entire length, pulling hard as he came back up. Watching Ichigo's head bob up and down made Uryuu's body quiver with pleasure. He tried hard not to buck his hips as the orange haired Shinigami worked his tounge around his erection.

- - - - - - - - -

_'Spit or swallow, spit or swallow?'_ was all that was going through Ichigo's mind as he pumped up and down. He couldn't stand the thought of appearing nervous in front of the Quincy and he could tell that he had to make up his mind quickly. Uryuu was gripping the sheets tightly.

"I-Ichigo..." He said as he released his grip on the sheets and released into Ichigo's mouth. He swallowed, kissed the dark haired teen, and got out of the bed. He picked up Uryuu's pants out of the floor and threw them to him, giving him a look of satisfaction.

"Well, that didn't take long." He teased as Uryuu zipped his pants and shrugged.

"Seems like you've done this before." He retorted as he got out of bed and headed for his closet.

"There you go again, are you going to live your life in the closet?"

"Ha ha, very funny. You know, I could say the same about you." He got out some clothes and went into his bathroom to take a shower. "Stay out there Kurosaki, I don't have a lock on this door and I dont want any surprises." He shut the door, and ichigo soon heard the sound of running water.

Curious, Ichigo began to look around the room. Walking over to the closet he soon found Uryuu's sewing things. He picked it up to move it when he saw something strange in the clear case. Opening it he found a vial of shimmering blue liquid and a syringe.

- - - - - - - -

Uryuu finished his shower quickly. Then got dressed, grabbed his clothes that he changed out of, and opened the door to find Ichigo sitting on his bed with a vial of blue liquid. He dropped his clothes.

"Ichigo... I haven't..." He began but was cut off.

"What the _fuck_ are you thinking Ishida? You could've died the last time you messed with this shit!"

"I haven't had time to get rid of it Ichigo!" He said as he walked over, grabbed the vial and put it back in the sewing case.

"Then why aren't you doing it now?" Ichigo asked, now standing, his body tense with agrivation.

"You're not gonna do it are you? After all that, you're just gonna take it again. Well this time I'm not going to be here for it!" He stormed out of the bedroom and left the apartment, slamming the door on the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Uryuu just stood there, his mind numb to everything but what had just happened. He picked up his sewing case and sat down on the bed. Pulling out the vial he whispered, "Ichigo." and just stared into the blue liquid. What was he thinking? He had to go after him. He jumped out of bed, discarding the vial behind him and shattering it into pieces. Running out the door he chased after his new love, continually calling his name. He had to be heading home, knowing Ichigo he'd want to be alone, but there was no way that Uryuu was going to let him be.

He reached Ichigo's house, extremely out of breath, and tried to compose himself before ringing the doorbell. He rang the bell and soon heard someone coming down the stairs. Karen answered the door. Still out of breath, Uryuu asked, "Is... Ichigo here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. You his boyfriend?"

Uryuu just looked at her.

"He's upstairs in the door on the left."

"Uuum... thanks." Uryuu rushed up the stairs and opened the door to Ichigo's room. Ichigo was laying on his back in bed, and lifted his head up to see Uryuu standing in the doorway.

"What's up with you? You hyped up on that spirit energy shit again?" Ichigo asked as he laid his head back down on the bed.

"No... Ichigo... listen to me. I'm not ever going to do it again. You have to believe me..."

"Why?" Ichigo sat up and placed his legs over the side of the bed. "You never told me that you had done it in the first place, and you probably weren't planning on it. It took me taking you to Urahara while you were passed out to get the answer from you! Why the _hell_ should I believe you now?" Ichigo was now standing, staring into Uryuu's eyes. Uryuu looked away.

"I'm... sorry." After saying that, he turned around and left Ichigo alone. He walked down the stairs and out the door, heading back towards his house.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo stood there for awhile, then sat down on the edge of his bed, placing his head in his hands.

_'Maybe I was a little too hard on him'_ He thought as he lifted his face and leaned his arms on his knees. He sighed.

"Well, maybe I should go talk to him." He got out of bed, walked over to his door where a coat was hanging, and put it on. Then he walked downstairs where Karen was standing by the door.

"You really seemed to upset him. You two have a lover's quarell or something?"

"What are you..."

"I know what's going on. Go on, run after him, you know you want to." She said calmly.

His little sister really scared him sometimes. How the hell did she know? He slowly walked outside, his back to the door, eyes on Karen. Once out side, he turned around and walked to Uryuu's.

Fifteen minutes passed and he was knocking on Ishida's door.

No aswer.

He continued to knock, then decided to go in and make sure that everything was alright.

"Uryuu?" He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Uryuu?" He searched the house, but he was nowhere to be found. He went back outside and starting walking, nowhere in particular, just walking, thinking of where Uryuu could have possibly gone.

He had been walking fo awhile when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Orihime running towards him. She threw her arms around him.

"Ichigo! I'm so glad you made it!" She giggled a little and let go of him.

"Oh, yeah... the party."

"Come on in! Everyone's here, even Ishida came." She took him by the hand and led him into the house. Once inside, Ichigo immediately began scanning the room for any sign of Uryuu.

"Orihime!" Chizuru came up behind them and squeezed Orihime tightly. "Here! There's still soooo much tequilla left!" Chizuru shoved a shot glass into Orihime's hand and was about to pour when she handed it back.

"No thanks, I don't drink..." She said nervously while waving her hands. Ichigo raised a brow.

"But Hime, you've had many more shots than I have silly. Here, take another."

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked down at Orihime. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Okay..." she laughed a little. "You caught me. But Chizuru just kept insisting and its not all _that_ bad." She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but still be a little agrivated with her, but he let it go and went upstairs to look for Uryuu.

He walked along the hallway, opening every door that he came too, and then he found him...

- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Hime, you can take more than that!" said Chizuru as she handed her another shot.

"No... I think I'm done..." She felt great, but she could tell that it would be a bad idea for her to take another. She got up and stumbled a bit.

Chizuru smiled and put the bottle down. "Hey, come with me, I want to show you something." She grabbed Orihime's hand and led her upstairs.

"Perfect..." Chizuru opened the door to a bedroom. They both walked in and she locked the door behind Orihime, then walked over and slowly started putting her face closer to the big breasted girl. Their lips met and Chizuru backed off a bit, then went in for another. They kissed deeper, and she put her hand underneath Orihime's shirt, on her stomach. As they continued to kiss, Orihime felt her hand going higher, then finally resting on her left breast.

She had Originally thought of Chizuru only as a friend, but now felt herself _wanting_ her, and pulled her closer. She gasped a little as her left nipple was pinched softly, then couldn't stand it any more. She pulled off her shirt, stumbling slightly, and threw it in the floor. She started kissing the other girls neck, and heard her breathing increase. This was making her unusually excited. Chizuru reached behind Orihime and bagan to unclasp her bra, while she lifted up Chizuru's shirt. Her bra fell to the floor, exposing her bare chest. Chizuru's eyes widened, and Orihime continued to lift until she pulled the shirt off and added it to her own in the floor. She began to feel increadibly hot as she stared at Chizuru, standing in her black lace bra and skirt. Chizuru softly kissed her chest, then moved over and gently bit her nipple. After hearing an excited response, she started to suck. Orihime couldn't believe how much this turned her on. She grabbed other girl's hair as a small moan passed her lips. Chizuru gave her a small nudge and Orihime stumbled onto the bed. Chizuru got on top of her and started to kiss her passionatly. She reached a hand behind Chizuru and grabbed her ass. Chizuru broke the kiss and led Orihime's hand to the front of her skirt. She took over from there and went under Chizuru's skirt pulling down her matching black boy-short panties.

She felt a hand unbutton her jeans, and Chizuru pulled them down. She then put a hand under Orihime's panties and started to play with her clit. Orihime gasped with pleasure. She then felt a finger enter her and moaned as Chizuru put another one inside of her. She began to moan louder as the fingers went faster, moving and sliding in and out. Chizuru pulled her panties off and kissed the teen on her belly button, moving lower with each kiss.

"Chi...Chizuru..." She moaned, as she felt a tounge moving slowly, then faster over her clit. She almost lost it as Chizuru began to suck, and arched her back. She stopped sucking, and lifted her head up.

"Wait right here." She got up and walked over to her dresser where she pulled out a dildo. She walked back over to Orihime and got back in bed. "Are you a virgin?" She asked. Orihime nodded and Chizuru leaned over and whispered, "Then I'll be sure to take it slow..." Chizuru went back to work and entered Orihime with her tounge. She focused there for awhile, then came back up. "You ready?"

She was more than ready, she wanted it and she wanted it _now_. She'd never felt like this before and was loving every minute of it. She nodded and Chizuru put the tip of the dildo at Orihime's entrance and entered slightly, moving it around, teasing the teen. Orihime groaned with impatience and grabbed a hold of Chizuru's hand. She thrusted it forward and gasped a little as a small pain went through her. Chizuru smirked and pulled it out, only to enter again, and started sliding it in and out.

Orihime grabbed her large breast and started to play with the nipple. "Mmmmm..." Chizuru started going faster, then went down and licked Orihime's clit, hand moving the dildo at a brisk pace, sending Orihime over the edge. "Uuuuuun!" she screamed as she came, grabbing a handful of her breast and squeezing hard. After a little while, she was laying there, her whole body tingleing and breathing hard. "What... about... you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me..." She said as she laid her head on Orihime's chest. The room was spinning and Orihime closed her, then slowly drifted to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don'... you ever knock?" Uryuu asked, then wiped his mouth. Ichigo felt his stomach twist, he _hated_ to see Uryuu like this.

"Decided to drink again? And after last time... thought you were smarter than that." Ichigo said as he leaned against the doorway, arms folded.

"Shut'up..." Uryuu said, getting to his feet, then stumbled into the sink. He shoved his way past Ichigo. He could tell that he'd been crying and it made him feel a bit guilty. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to Uryuu. Spinning him around he kissed him deeply and when they broke apart, saw a tear slide down Uryuu's cheek. He jerked away from Ichigo and stormed downstairs.

"Uryuu..." Ichigo followed.

They reached the bottom of the stairs. "Uryuu... don't do this..."

He stopped and turned to Ichigo. "It's... ovr'... I... I can't be withyou anymore!" and with that, he left Ichigo standing there alone, all eyes on him. He turned around slowly. Everyone was there... and now... _everyone_ knew...


	5. Chapter 5

"Ichigo... what... exactly did Ishida mean..."

"What the fuck are you doing here Renji? This is a high school party..." Ichigo asked, trying to get the subject off of what had just happened and onto something, anything else.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Could I talk to you in another room Ichigo..."

"I don't have time for this. I have to..." Renji grabbed him hard by the arm and pulled him up the stairs. He found an empty room and pulled Ichigo inside it.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing?"

"Were you two... seeing each other?" He asked, both hands gripping Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo moved uncomfortably.

"You were, weren't you..." When he got no answer, he let go of Ichigo's shoulders, threw his arms up in the air, and let out an irritated sigh, then shook his head. "How could I not see it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gay! And I missed it..." Renji sat down on the edge of the bathtub and put his head in his hands.

"I'm not... and I wasn't..." Renji cut him off.

"Yes... you are."

"Well... so what? Why the hell does it matter to you?"

Renji got up and paced the bathroom, then turned to Ichigo.

"Is it not obvious?!" He let out a frustrated growl.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?!"

"Because I want you Ichigo! But..." He sat back down on the edge of the bathtub and let out a small laugh. "Looks like I might just have that chance now..."

Ichigo looked at him for awhile, then turned around. "I don't need this." He opened the door a crack, but it was soon slammed shut by Renji's hand. His body was right up against Ichigo's. The strength that he used to slam the door overpowered Ichigo's, and excited him a little.

'Fine then, if that little prick Ishida wants to be like that, then oh well...' He turned around. Renji's hand was still on the door, and their faces were now only inches apart. He could smell the alcohol on Renji's breath. Ichigo reached and grabbed the band that was holding Renji's hair up, pulling it down. His red hair flowed perfectly, some of it going in front of his face, so Ichigo pushed those few strands away and kissed the soul reaper. Renji moved his hand from the door and embraced Ichigo as they broke apart.

Ichigo lifted Renji's shirt to feel his muscled stomach and Renji pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, then helped Ichigo with his. He pushed Renji onto the floor of the bathroom and started unbuttoning his pants. Renji reached up and pulled his pants off, then started unbuttoning his own.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Uryuu was on his way home, regretting every word that he had said.

"Damnit. Its this fuckin' alcohol makin' me all emotional. I needa think before I speak..." He couldn't believe what he had said to Ichigo.

'It's over...' rang in his ears. He couldn't stand it, he'd finally had him, and now... he had to apologize. He turned around and walked back to Chizuru's.

He wasn't very far away, so it didn't take him long to return. He walked inside and stumbled upstairs, looking for Ichigo. He opened every door along the hallway and he finally found him. His eyes widened at the sight of his former boyfriend and... 'Renji??' naked on the bathroom floor.

Ichigo stopped kissing Renji and smirked up at Uryuu. "Don't you ever knock?"

Uryuu slammed the door and put his back against it. Sliding down to the floor, he grabbed his hair and tried to fight back tears, but they came anyway, and he sat there, sobbing while Ichigo was directly behind him, probably banging another guy.

No... he wasn't going to do this. He slowly stood up and wiped his eyes. He didn't need him, if this was the kind of person that Ichigo Kurosaki was, then fuck him. He rushed down the stairs where he bumped into Hitsugaya.

"Watch it Ishida..." Said an annoyed white-haired captain, rubbing his head.

"Oh... s'rry." Uryuu turned to walk away, but was grabbed by the arm.

"No, I have some buisness that I need to discuss with you."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo leaned back down and started kissing Renji's neck.

"Smart choice, ditching the loser like that."

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and looked up at Renji. "What?"

"You heard me. I don't see why you wanted to be with him in the first place."

"Renji, you're drunk, don't be..."

"Oh come on, don't defend him, after all, you have me now, right? He said that it was over between you two, but I bet he's out there crying... pathetic..."

"Don't call him pathetic! Maybe I shouldn't be doing this." Ichigo got up and started putting his pants back on.

"Fine, run back to that little bastard... but don't come crawling back to me when you finally find out he's not man enough for you." He said as he too began getting dressed. Ichigo finished dressing quickly and rushed out the door, but not too quickly to leave without punching Renji in the nose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uryuu turned and faced the captain. "Whada you mean?" He watched the face of Hitsugaya blur slightly as his vision went in and out of focus.

"Damn it Ishida! Do you not have more sense than to drink, especially when..." his sentence stopped there as he moved quickly to catch the now falling teen.

"Great." said Hitsugaya, thoroughly annoyed. "Motsomoto..." She turned around and stopped looking at the different real world things on a shelf at the mention of her name.

"Oh! Taicho, what happened?"

"Blacked out. I'm not sure if it's from the drug or the alcohol, but we'd better take him to the soul society."

"Right." Motsomoto took Uryuu and they were about to set off when Ichigo came down the stairs.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here..." Ichigo's eyes rested on Uryuu's limp body. "What's wrong with Ishida?" he asked, trying not to appear overly concered, though he was thoroughly worried at this point.

Hitsugaya glared at him, "It's Hits..."

"I know Hitsugaya-taicho! What's wrong with Uryuu?!" Hitsugaya looked taken aback at actually hearing Ichigo call him captain, and at the fact that he let his concern for Uryuu show.

"Kurosaki, we have to take him to the soul society, I'll explain when we return..."

"I'm going with you."

"No, you have to stay here and take care of the hollows..."

"I said, I am going with you. This place has been dead when it comes to hollows and..."

"It's not going to be like that for long. Like I said, I'll explain when we return." and with that, they quickly left.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple of days passed and Ichigo did nothing but stay in his room that weekend, he didn't eat and he barely slept, waiting for Hitsugaya and Uryuu to return. Except when the hollows would come. There were so many of them, powerful hollows. It was three in the morning and Ichigo had school, so he stopped staring out his window and laid down in bed, trying not to think.

Next thing he knew, he was being woken up by the alarm clock. He was slow getting ready in the morning, and was late for class. When he walked into the classroom, he saw a girl standing in front of the class.

"Take your seat Kurosaki." Ichigo did as he was told, and sat down in front of a gloomy looking Orihime.

"Class, this is our new student. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself."

"Okay..." Spoke the slinder girl with dark blond hair and blue eyes. "Well, my name is Lydia Anderson... or do I say Anderson Lydia... I don't know, just call me Lydia. My family name is Anderson." She had a little more than a slight accent. "My family just moved here from America, so forgive me if I don't say some things correctly. I love Rock, Metal music and some people might call me a bit eccentric..."

"Alright Anderson, please take a seat beside of Orihime."

"Which is...?"

"The one with long red hair and huge boobs."

She laughed a little, and sat down beside of Orihime.

The teacher talked on, instructing the class on math when Ichigo felt the back of his leg burn. He stood up quickly yelling, "Shit!" and the whole class was staring at him. He then felt a ruler hit the side of his head.

"Kurosaki, if you're going to disrupt the class, then you can step outside the room."

Lydia raised her hand. "May I go to the restroom?"

"I'm timing you... Go!" she hit a button on her watch and Lydia sped out of the room after Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" She said after they both exited the room. "You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... how did you..."

"I'm Lydia, I've been sent from the tenth division of the soul society to give you some information."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. "Uryuu..." he whispered.

"Yes, it's about him. He'll be alright. They said that the drug that he took was experimental, and he probably got it from the research team, and they're working on getting the rest of it out of his body."

"You mean it's still in there?"

"A little bit of it is. It's really messed with his body though... It will take him a while to fully recouperate."

"What about the hollows, why have they been showing up like crazy? Not only the normal ones, but extremely difficult one's as well."

"The drug that Ishida took filled his body with a ton of spirit energy, way too much for one person to handle. The hollows sensed this energy and, until now, didn't pinpoit it to Karakura. Now that they have, they've been reeking havok trying to find the source. That's another reason that I've been sent here, to help you to destroy the hollows that come until the remaining traces of spirit energy dissappear."

Ichigo turned his back to her. "I don't need any help."

"You look exhasted Kurosaki. Whether you want to admit it or not, you need my help, and I _will_ be here."

Ichigo then heard the sound of a cell phone and looked down to see that his own badge was blinking and making noise as well.

"Perfect timing. Now you can see what I've got." Lydia said as she swallowed a piece of soul candy and flew out of her body. Ichigo rushed to his locker and opened it.

"It's about freaking time Ichigo!" complained Kon. "Wait, it's not time to go home yet is it? Oh no, I don't like that look..." He bagan to gag as Ichigo stuffed his hand down his throat and pulled out the small green ball. He swallowed it and was out of his body. He grabbed his body by the collar.

"Don't... make me look bad Kon." He then jumped out the window after Lydia.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked the girl who was staring into her cell. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh I see, now you want my help huh?"

"Just shut up and tell me where it is."

"This way." She replied.

After awhile he saw it. It was huge and by Chizuru's house. Ichigo ran up to it and his sword unwrapped. He jumped up but was knocked back by a swift thrust of the creature's arm. He flew through the air and hit the ground hard, still sliding.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have no technique?" Lydia asked as she pulled out her sword. Holding it in front of her face she said, "Flow through the enemy, Indrinya." There was a small flash of white light and the sword began to collapse, starting from the tip. A few seconds passed and the blade had turned into a wide silver ribbon with a long dragon etched into it. The handle changed from brown to red and black.

She jumped up and slung her arm forward, sending the ribbon flying toward the hollow.

"No tecnique? Look at you. You're attacking with a dance ribbon!" Ichigo said as he got to his feet.

The hollow swung an arm towards her, and she tried to dodge but failed. As she fell to the ground, she sent the ribbon toward the enemy and wrapped it around it's arm. She pulled hard and the ribbon sliced through the arm cutting it off. She hit the ground and Ichigo went back after the hollow. He swung his remaining arm, and Ichigo barely dodged, but just as he did, the arm came at him again and knocked him down.

_'Damn, he's fast. I don't think I've ever seen a hollow with this much speed.'_ Ichigo thought as he got up again.

_'Let me do this for you'_ He heard a voice inside him say.

"No, I don't need you!" He rushed at him again, but was overcome by the hollow inside him. He put his head in his free hand and strugled to remain in control. It didn't work. The hollow lifted his head out of his hand, laughing. He sped towards the hollow and once again jumped in the air. The hollow blew out a stream of yellow liquid, which dark Ichigo avoided. It hit the ground and melted away the sidwalk. He lifted his sword and sliced through the mask, then his eyes widened and began to change into its normal brown. Ichigo fell limp to the ground below him.

"Kurosaki!" Lydia ran over to where the teen was lying on the ground. "Are you alright?" Ichigo sat up, a hand on his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get out of here." Right as he finished his sentence, he heard the familiar sound of the cell phone.

"Damnit! Not another one..." But then he looked down to see that his badge was not going off. Lydia reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes taicho? Oh... alright... well... we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Who was it?" asked Ichigo, still rubbing his head.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. We're needed in the sould society."

"What do you mean 'we'? What's wrong?"

"Ishida's having some complications."

"Well, what can we do?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, but there need us there for some reason..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! It's 8:30 am, been up all night finishing this chapter, I hope you like it. I found it a bit boring myself, but I PROMISE the next one will be more interesting. Review please, it makes me want to write more and please my readers! But please... be gentle, like I said, this isn't the greastest chapter I've written.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk, going over the report about Uryuu. He slammed the paper down and massaged his temples.

"What's wrong taichou?" Matsumoto asked, lifting her head from the couch.

He got up, snatching the report from his desk. "These idiots didn't do what was instructed for them to do." he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, now sitting up.

"To the research center. When Kurosaki and Anderson arrive, have them meet me there." He answered, then walked out the door.

He made it to the reasearch center and was let in by one of the researchers. He walked past Uryuu, hooked up to a large machine and still unconsious, and slammed the report on a table in front of one of the research team members. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remain calm. "What _exactly_ did I instruct you to do?" he asked, agravation heard clearly in his voice.

He hesitated before answering. "You told us to slowly remove his extra spirit energy."

"Then what is this?" The small captain asked, motioning towards Uryuu.

"It's one of our new inventions. It removes spirit energy in larger quantities and faster than the old one."

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and one twitched in his effort to calm himself. "I know this, it was in the report. What I'm asking for is an explaination as to _why_, which your report seemed to lack."

"It... seemed more efficient."

"You deliberately disobeyed orders and did something increadibly stupid! Does this look more efficient? His spirit energy is now dangerously low and I don't know that we can get him back!" He slammed his fist on the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo and Lydia arrived at the soul society and headed directly for Hitsugaya's office. Once there Matsumoto answered the door.

"Lydia Anderson repoting in from the real world. May we speak with Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Aaaw! I love your accent, you're so cute! You don't have to be so formal with me..." She said as she embraced Lydia in a fierce hug, pressing her against her huge boobs.

"I... can't breathe..." She managed to get out of her mouth while being squeazed hard by Matsumoto. She was let go, and took a deep breath.

"The taichou is out right now, but he said for you both to meet him at the research center."

Lydia gave a small bow, and they both left.

They got to the training center and was led into one of the research rooms where they saw Hitsugaya standing by Uryuu. He turned around at the sound of them entering. "Kurosaki, Anderson..."

"What's happened with Ishida?" Ichigo asked, walking over to the teen lying in the bed.

Hitsugaya sighed. " I instructed them to take it slow, but they ignored me and hooked him up to some new equipment. It's drained too much of his energy too quickly, and we need a doner."

"I'll do it." said Ichigo, not looking away from Ishida. Hitsugaya looked a bit surprized at how quickly he had answered. "Right after I murder them!" He pulled out his sword and charged at one of the researchers, but was stopped by Hitsugaya's blade clashing against his own.

"Kurosaki! I'm taking care of it!"

Ichigo pulled back and put away Zangetsu.

"What has gotten into you Kurosaki?! You're flying off the handle even more than you usually do."

Ichigo said nothing as he walked back over to Uryuu. "So how do we do this?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

One of the researchers brought out another machine and hooked both Ichigo and Uryuu to it. Several hours passed and they unhooked both teens. Ichigo sat up on the edge of the bed, facing Uryuu. Hitsugaya thought it was best to leave them alone.

"Anderson, I need you to follow me to my office." he said to the blond next to him and he walked out of the room. Lydia followed.

When they arrived at his office, Hitsugaya sat behind his desk, Lydia in front of him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I was wondering... why did you bring me here? I could've stayed in Karakura taking care of some of the hollows."

Hitsugaya was sitting there, doing something that he not often did... drifting off with his thoughts. He remebered when Lydia had first come here from America.

_Flashback_

_Hitsugaya heard a knock on his door. "Yes?"_

_Matsumoto entered with a slender blond beside of her._

_"Taichou, this is Anderson Lydia. She's new to our squad... well new to Japan altogether actually."_

_"Hitsugaya-taichou, it is such a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you and your achievements. It is an honor to be in your squad."_

_"What has brought you here Anderson?" he asked, not looking up from his reports._

_"Things are relatively calm in America, so they sent me here to help out since there has been a rather large spike in hollow activity."_

_"Well, you must be powerful to be chosen to come here alone. We haven't had this happen before." said the white-haired captain, finding himself looking up to see her reaction. She looked a bit shocked at the praise._

_"I can hold my own in battle, but I'm not..." she was cut off._

_"Then why are you here?" he asked, looking back down at his papers._

_"They believed I was best for the job."_

_Her accent intrigued him to the point where he was suprized to find himself wanting to hear more._

_"Where were you assigned?" He asked calmly, trying to make the conversation seem as related to work as possible._

_"In Florida." was her short response. He was dissapointed to have run out of things that he "needed" to ask so quickly. He dismissed her and Matsumoto and returned to reviewing the reports._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Several days had passed, and in order to see what this new girl could do, he sent her to Karakura to help Ichigo with the hollows._

_"Oh come on taichou! We have to help her out. This is her first time in a foreign country. Just for a couple of days, and then we're back here. What do you say?" Matsumoto stuck her lip out in a pout, which frustrated the captain immensly._

_"Fine." he mumbled and she squealed with delight. She left the room and was back in a couple of seconds with her bags._

_"Do you need help packing taichou?" she asked excitedly. Hitsugaya's eyes went from her face, to her bags where he saw a tall bottle. He just shook his head._

_"Do you have to take sake with you everywhere you go?" He asked irritably. He hoped she wasn't planning on getting the new girl drunk._

_"No, but we're going to be staying there for a couple of days, and you never know. Come on taichou, lighten up."_

_"What is everyone's obsession with drinking?" he asked irritably. "Ishida, Renji, you... all the teens at that party were basically falling over themselves..." He got out of his chair and went to pack his things._

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_"Over here..." Matsumoto said as they walked to a hotel._

_"But... I don't have any money." Lydia said worriedly as they approached the big building._

_"Aaaaw! That's so sad!" Matsumoto said as she squeazed her tightly. "But don't worry, the soul society pays for everything. Except shopping... but don't fret! I have enough, we can go find you some new real world clothes."_

_They stepped inside the hotel and Matsumoto got a room._

_They put their things up and the big breasted soul reaper grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her out of the room._

_"Matsumoto! Where are you going?" He had asked._

_"Oh! Sorry, we're going shopping. Would you like to come?" The last thing he wanted to do was shop... but he couldn't let them go alone, he had to make sure they didn't get into any trouble, right?_

_He followed along as they went from shop to shop, watching them try on several different things when Lydia came out in a camoflage tank top and a pair of kakis._

_"What's on your shoulders?" he asked._

_"Oh! Tribal stars. They're tattooed. Matsumoto-fukutaichou... this just isn't my style." She walked back into the dressing room and came back out with her previous clothes on. She went over to look through some clothes for herself._

_'Tattoos...' he thought to himself. This interested him a little. Wait... no, no it didn't. What was going on with him?_

_Lydia went back into the dressing room with some clothes that she had picked out, and came back out with a black mini-skirt with a spiked belt, and a black spegetti-strap sirt._

_"_This_ is more my style. Simple, yet it gets the point across.Kind of a punk hint to it, but its not overwhelming."_

_"You look adorable!" Matsumoto exlaimed and Lydia gave a look that somehow told Hitsugaya that "adorable" wasn't what she was going for._

_"Uuum, thanks... I'd like to hear the taichou's opinion as well. If that's alright with you..." She replied._

_Hitsugaya was suprized that she considered his opinion. In truth, he thought she looked amazing, but he couldn't get too involved with things like this. He had to set a good example, keep his eyes set on the tasks ahead that had to do with protecting the souls of others._

_He just nodded._

_"Well, if you approve then I have to have it." She said and smiled._

_Matsumoto bought the outfit for her, along with several for herself._

_They exited the store, and she turned to Lydia, "So... what now?" She asked._

_"Ummm, I dunno..."_

_"What do you like to do?"_

_"Well, I really enjoy listening to rock bands and partying, but shouldn't we ask HItsugaya-taichou what he likes as well?"_

_"This is for you! There's a bar nearby that local rock bands play at, we should go!"_

_'Great' Hitsygaya thought. 'More alcohol.'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Hitsugaya watched as Lydia jumped up and down to the music. She walked back over to the bar and sat next to Matsumoto._

_"This is great!" She yelled over the music, then took another shot._

_"I know, isn't?" replied a thoroughly intoxicated Matsumoto._

_"Matsumoto, Anderson, we really should be going. It's getting late."_

_"Oh, but taichou..." The fukutaichou began._

_"That wasn't a request." He said, getting up from his seat. "It was an order."_

_The two dissappointed girls got up and walked out of the bar, heading back to the hotel, laughing and talking the whole way._

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Once inside the room, Lydia plopped down, back first onto the bed. Matsumoto went over to her bags and pulled out her bottle of sake._

_"Not to fear." She sat down on the bed beside of Lydia. "We still have this! It is so great to have another drinking buddy." She poured a cup for Lydia, then one for herself._

_Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm gonna go get a drink from that machine thing downstairs." he left the room and took the elevator to the first floor, where he struggled for a little while with the drink vender. He finally got his beverage and headed back upstairs. He got to the door and could hear the voices of the increadibly loud girls inside. He put his hand on the door knob and started to turn, but stopped when he heard his name._

_"You mean the taichou?!" Matsumoto laughed. _

_"Yeah... what?! You don't think so? Toshirou is so sexy in my opinion..."_

_Hitsugaya felt a little spark from this, but he shook his head and opened the door. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." he said, looking at Lydia._

_End Flashback_

"Taichou... taichou, are you alright?" Hitsugaya focused back on reality and saw Lydia waving her hand in from of his face.

"Oh, Anderson, right, well. I needed you to escort Ichigo here. I couldn't let him wander around on his own."

"So, what would you like for me to do now?" Hitsugaya found himself staring. _Staring_ at Lydia. She had such a beautiful face... and those lips... He had to clear his head. He picked up some reports from his desk and stared at the papers.

"Go to the research center and wait for Kurosaki to be ready to go back to the real world, then escort both of them back." He had to get her out of here. Something about her rebellious yet charming attitude had struck something inside of him. He was a captain, and he had to focus on more important things than getting mixed up in some unnessesary relationship with a girl that he knows little about.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lydia made it to the research center and was sitting across the room from Ichigo and Uryuu.

Uryuu's eyes fluttered. "I... Ichigo...?" he whispered. Ichigo jumped up.

"You're awake."

"What happened?" he asked, starting to sit up, but Ichigo coaxed him back down with a small nudge of his hand.

"The drug you took basically over-filled your body with spirit energy and these _fucking idiots_..." Ichigo shot a glare to the researcher in the room. "decided to try some new equipment on you, which drained almost all of your spirit energy."

"How did I get it back?"

Ichigo looked down. "I donated some of mine."

Uryuu sat up and looked away from him. "I don't need any help from someone like you."

"Fine, then you can find your way back on your own." Ichigo headed for the door.

"Actually, he can't. I've been ordered to escort..."

"Fine, escort him back, but I'm..."

"What is with everyone cutting me of?! You can't leave either Kurosaki! Now get your ass back here, I was ordered to escort _both_ of you back."

Ichigo looked a little shocked to hear such a demand come out of someone so small, but just turned around and left anyway.

"Damn it..." She whispered under her breath and went after him.

"Kurosaki! Come back here, you're going to get me in trouble with the taichou. I was given an order, and I have to follow through with it. Kurosaki!"

Ichigo opened the pathway to the real world and was gone.

He got to his world and stepped into the rain. "Perfect." He said irritably as he walked home. His mind was on only one thing, Uryuu, when he passed the dark haired teen's house. He stopped in front of the doorway.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lydia went back to the research center.

"Ishida, are you well enough to go back?"

"Sure, I'm fine." He started to stand up, but fell back to the bed. He put a hand on his head.

"Are you alright?" she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, he brushed it off.

"Yeah, just a little light headed. It's nothing." He got up and they walked outside where Lydia opened the pathway to the real world.

They arrived and parted ways as Lydia went to her hotel room and Uryuu went to his apartment. She turned her head towards him.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" she said, sounding slightly worried, then continued on her way.

He turned the knob to his front door. _'Shit, I forgot to lock the door'_ he thought as he walked inside. He walked to his living room, planning on trying to relax on the couch with a book, when he saw Ichigo occupying that space. He was furious.

"Kurosaki! What the _hell_ are you doing here?! Just because the door is unlocked, it doesn't mean that you can just walk in!"

Ichigo got off of the couch and walked towards Uryuu, a look in his eyes that he'd never seen before. Uryuu just stood there as Ichigo aproached him and put his hand on the other teens face, then pushed his hair back and kissed him gently. Uryuu did nothing but stand in shock, then shoved Ichigo away.

"I've already told you, I can't do this anymore!" He wiped his mouth. "Get out, Kurosaki..." he wanted so badly for him to stay, but he couldn't, he couldn't let this continue.

"Uryuu, I'm not leaving." he stated firmly.

"Go! I don't need you here!" Uryuu was trying hard not to break down. Ichigo approached him again, and stood in front of him, almost touching. He leaned his face beside of Uryuu's ear.

"I love you." he whispered, sending chills down Uryuu's back. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Ichigo by the back of the hair and kissed his firecly. Ichigo returned the kiss, then grabbed Uryuu and threw him on the couch. He climbed ontop of him and took his own shirt off, then unbuttoned the shirt of the teen below him. He started kissing his chest. Uryuu reached up and unbuttoned Ichigo's pants, which he slid off effortlessly. He then unbuttoned his own pants and slipped them off. Ichigo kissed lower, the soft, gentle kisses filling Uryuu with excitment, and took off the boxers of his lover. He put his hand on the bare ass, and Uryuu tensed.

"Relax..." he said softly. "I'll take it slow." he then placed a finger in his entrance. Uryuu gasped a little as Ichigo stretched him a little with one finger, then inserted two. Uryuu put a hand to his face and Ichigo stopped.

"Is this okay?" He asked, sounding a little concerned. Uryuu leaned up and kissed him. Ichigo took off his boxers and put his tip to Uryuu's entrance, then leaned down to his ear.

"You ready?" He whispered seductively. Uryuu nodded and Ichigo thrusted himself inside, then slowly slid out, only to enter again. It made Uryuu feel a little uncomfortable, until...

"Ichigo..." he whispered as the shinigami hit a spot that sent chills through Uryuu's body. He put his hands on Ichigo's hips. Uryuu moaned softly as he continued to thrust, his hands encouraging Ichigo to go faster, deeper. He picked up the pace to a point where sweat glissened on his body, and a droplet fell to Uryuu's bare chest. Ichigo took the neglected erection in his hand and started moving it up and down as he quickly moved his hips, creating increasingly louder moans from Uryuu. He dug his nails into Ichigo's hips and took a sharp intake of air as he spilled his semen onto Inchigos hand. Everything tightend around his erection sending him over the edge, coming inside of the teen that was now sweating as well. He pulled out and walked into the bathroom. He came out with a towel and tossed it to Uryuu, who was now laying with his arm over his forehead, breathing hard.

He took the towl and cleaned off, the got up, put his boxers on, and put the towel in the hamper in his room. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and put his head in his hands. He had just... given in. He had wanted it so badly, wanted Ichigo, the closeness, but after what he had done with Renji... there was no way that he was just going to forget about that. He lifted his head up and got out of bed. He finished getting dressed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, walking towards him, but Uryuu sped up.

"You... can stay here if you like, but I... I have to take a walk." He just couldn't bring himself to tell him to leave, he wanted him there, but at the same time, he couldn't stand thinking about coming back to him in his apartment. What was he doing? What was going on in his head, with his emothions? He turned the knob to his front door again, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know I haven't written in FOREVER, so to those of you who really wanted to read more, I'm sorry. I had a bit of writer's block. Alright... a lot of writer's block. It really pisses me off because I wanted to write more but simply couldn't. Thank you for the kind reviews! :D**

Uryuu's head was spinning, once again, but this time not from alcohol. He had walked to a nearby park and was sitting, gently swinging in one of the swings. He put his head in his hands. Could he really trust Ichigo? Walking in on him and Renji really set his mind for a spin.

'_But it's my own fault. If I hadn't told him that it was over... if I hadn't been drinking like an idiot, none of this would've happened! It _is_ Ichigo, short tempered, solving things with anger, Ichigo._' He sighed and lifted his head from his hands to look at the night sky. He suddenly snapped his head back and twisted to look behind him.

"Hollow." he whispered calmly, then got up and started running toward the source. He stopped, feeling useless as he realized that he could do nothing without his Quincy powers. He turned back and headed to his place, hoping like hell that Ichigo was either there, or heading after the hollow himself. _'Like he could sense such a thing from so far away'_ He told himself, and pushed harder in order to get there before the hollow did too much damage to the town that they were supposed to protect.

"Damn. There's more than one." He said to himself as he sensed several hollows near the edge of the town.

He flung open the door to his place and Ichigo stood up quickly from the couch, startled. His eyes were red.

_'Was he... crying? What the hell is going on with him?'_ Uryuu looked down at the flashing badge hanging from Ichigo's belt loop.

"Damn it Ichigo! You're badge was going off and you haven't gone after the hollows!? Get your ass out there!"

Ichigo turned and sat back down on the couch. "The new girl will get it." He hung his head. Uryuu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What's happened to you? What happened to never letting the enemy escape? What happened to protecting this town? Ichigo! You can't let this get to you like this!" Ichigo didn't move. "There's more than one out there. We can't just leave this to her!" he continued. Ichigo finally stood up, looking a bit distant, like he wasn't really there. He ripped his badge from the loop and soared out of his body, running out the door. Uryuu followed.

Ichigo looked behind him. "Get back to your place. You can't do anything, you'll only be in the way."

"No. I can't let you fight alone like this, not when you're in this kind of a state." Uryuu sped up to keep up with his pace.

"I'm not in any sort of a _state_! Just leave, you're only going to get yourself hurt! I have the new girl with me, I can handle it!"

"I'm not leaving." Uryuu replied and Ichigo stopped, swiftly turning to stare straight into his eyes.

"What are you trying to prove, Ishida?! You can't fight now! Go _home._" Ichigo turned to run again, leaving Uryuu behind.

He watched as Ichigo ran after the hollow, then reached into his pocket.

--

Hitsugaya shuffled through his paperwork after having Lydia escort Ichigo and Ishida home. Matsumoto was still in her usual spot on the couch. She looked up at him over the back of it.

"Taichou, how do you think Ishida got a hold of that substance?" She asked, finger under her chin.

Hitsugaya looked up from his paperwork. "The twelfth division was researching some type of spiritual energy that could make you stronger. I'd say he got it from there." He looked back down at his papers.

"Is that legal?"

"As long as the subject is willing." He answered, eyes still glued to his work.

"Yes, but..." She started. Hitsugaya looked up, beginning to feel thoroughly irritated with the interruptions. "Kurotsuchi-taichou was trying to capture him before to research him against his will. Could it have been the same this time?"

He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about that before. If he had given it to the Quincy just once against his will as addictive as it is, he was bound to come back for more. He stood up from his chair.

"I'd better go check it out." He was out the door in a flash.

He made it to the research center and was greeted by one of the researchers.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichigo and Ishida have left."

"I need to speak with Kurotsuchi." Hitsugaya said calmly, and was let in.

He walked through the center and saw Kurotsuchi in the main room. He turned as soon as Hitsugaya walked in.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what do you need here?" He asked the small captain.

"I need to speak with you privately." he answered and Kurotsuchi led him to an empty room. Hitsugaya began.

"I need to know _exactly_ how Ishida got the substance that we found in his system."

Kurotsuchi smiled. "I would never turn down such a willing research subject, especially one as fine as the Quincy." He turned and shuffled through some boxes. "Here, let me show you the latest..." He stopped in mid-sentence, clutching to an empty box. "It's gone..." he whispered. "That brat stole my research!" He held up the box that Hitsugaya suspected the substance had been in.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Then it looks like we have no choice. We have to arrest him."

- - - - - - -

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo called back at Uryuu, who was now running after him.

"We're almost there, focus on the hollows, Ichigo!"

"Fine, your funeral." he replied and jumped in the air, sword ready to slash one of the hollows in front. The hollow responded quickly, grabbing Ichigo before he struck him with Zangetsu. He saw a stream of silver heading towards him, but was distracted as a light blue arrow came at the hollow at the same time. The arrow hit, disintegrating the hollow and causing Ichigo to fall, landing on his feet. He snapped his head back to see Uryuu standing there, firing arrows at hollow, after hollow, a wild, teeth bearing grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo just stood there, staring for a moment.

"Ishida... you didn't..."

Uryuu lowered his arms, bow still in hand, his chest rapidly moving up and down with the speed of his breathing. The wild smile was still on his face after destroying the last of the hollows before them. He stared at the sky, seeming lost to the world around him. Ichigo moved closer to him

"Ishida... please... tell me you didn't..."

"It worked..." he whispered as he tilted his head down. He threw his head back in laughter. "IT WORKED!" He screamed, yelling to the sky above them.

Ichigo moved even closer, close enough to touch him. He put a hand on Uryuu's shoulder. Uryuu quickly turned toward him. "Ichigo, I've done it. My powers are back!"

Ichigo was worried. There was something wrong... something not right about the way Uryuu spoke, about his actions, about everything. Lydia walked toward them then bent down and tilted her head, examining.

She straightened up and placed the tip of the sword on Uryuu's arm.

"What are you..." Ichigo started but was cut off as Lydia swiftly moved her arm, creating a small gash in Uryuu's arm. Ichigo drew his sword and quickly stepped in front of the dark haired teen.

"What the HELL?!"

"Before you attack me, look behind you." Lydia said as she sheathed her sword.

"Why would I listen to..."

"Just do it Kurosaki..." She said calmly. Ichigo did as she said and was stunned by what he saw. Uryuu was just standing there, staring off, bleeding onto the ground. After moment, Lydia stepped towards him and waved her hand in front of his face. She walked even closer, and Uryuu finally responded, placing a finger onto the gash, swiping some blood, then lifting it up to his face. There was no time for anyone to react, Uryuu quickly jumped back and started firing arrows at Lydia. She swiftly pulled out her sword and blocked, but she wasn't fast enough to strike back, to many arrow, the speed the accuracy, there was no way to break through. Ichigo jumped in front of her, but the arrows didn't stop.

"Uryuu! Stop! We have to take you back to the Soul Society!" The speed of the arrows increased and Ichigo was knocked backwards.

Uryuu's face was pained, but he continued. "There's no way I can go back! They can't have me, you can't take me there!"

"Flow, Indrinia." Lydia's sword transformed and it moved effortlessly between the arrows, Ichigo jumped up and blocked her attack.

"Move it Kurosaki. We have to take him to the Soul Society."

"I can't let you injure him!"

"I'm not going to, now MOVE!"

Ichigo stood there, Lydia moving Indrinia to stop the arrows from hitting either of them.

"Fine, don't move." She sent the ribbon in a loop, beginning to create a circle around both boys. Ichigo responded quickly and took his sword, flicking the end of Indrinia around Zangetsu. He spun his wrist, wrapping Lydia's sword around his own, then pulled. She was flung forward.

"What are you trying to do?! Slice him into pieces?!"

Lydia got up and pulled hard, pulling Ichigo's sword out of his hands. As the sword flew behind her, so did Ichigo. He took hold of Zangetsu once again. He readied his fighting stance.

"Kurosaki, will you just listen to me?!"

"Why should I?" He charged towards her.

She returned Indrinia to it's original form and blocked Ichigo's attack.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said as she stared into Ichigo's fiery eyes. He just chuckled and swung his sword around hers, intending to pierce. She jumped into the air, avoiding his blow. "He needs help, and he's not going to get it if we let him get away."

Ichigo glanced over and saw Uryuu look back up at the sky. Ichigo's eyes followed and he saw a glimpse of white in the distance, he looked back and saw Lydia hang up the phone. Uryuu's head snapped back down and his face was full of shock. He began to glow as a burst of light blue erupted and surrounded him. Ichigo skidded back from the burst of energy as Hitsugaya showed up between them. He turned towards Uryuu.

"Ishida, come with me. You have stolen and used a large quantity of an experimental, not yet legal, substance from the Soul Society." He reach out to take hold of Uryuu's arm, but he jumped back, out of reach. Hitsugaya pulled out his sword as a slew of arrows came flying at him then jumped into the air, seeming to disappear, then reappear, behind Uryuu. He quickly responded and turned to start firing arrows again.

Hitsugaya blocked, jumping from place to place, then released his sword. He sent the end of it soaring towards Uryuu. He dodged, but Hitsugaya flung the chain sideways, making it follow him. Uryuu stopped and stood there for a moment. His bow faded and he collapsed to the ground.

"Uryuu!" Ichigo flew towards him, catching him before he hit the ground. The chain wrapped around them both, and Ichigo fell to his knees with Uryuu encased in his arms, his head resting on the shinigami's shoulder. Hitsugaya unwrapped them and Ichigo stayed where he was, holding Uryuu as a single tear slid down his cheek. Hitsugaya returned his sword, and sheathed it. He walked over to the teens.

"Kurosaki, I'm going to have to take him." He nudged Ichigo away from Uryuu, and carried Ishida off, then soared into the air, heading for the Soul Society.

Ichigo finally stood and turned towards Lydia.

"_That's_ what I was trying to do."

"Yeah, and slice him in the process! Yours was not a chain! It was a FUCKING BLADE!"

Lydia unsheathed her sword and Ichigo quickly reached behind his back for his.

"I'm just trying to show you something, calm down!" She tilted the sword and showed him the flat side. "With this side against his skin, he wouldn't have been scratched, just trapped."

Ichigo turned around and jumped to follow Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki, don't! He has to be taken to trial, what he's done is serious."

He ignored her and continued to the Soul Society.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo had completely ignored Lydia's attempts to have him return by now. He was fully intent on reaching the soul society, and getting Uryuu back. He was forced to stop as a blockade flashed in front of him; Lydia.  
"He's going to get the help that he needs, Kurosaki. Let them do what they need to do, even if that means locking him up for awhile. He would stay off of the substance if he was forced to stay away from it."  
"Just let me go! I just want to be there!" He said, desperately, as he forced Lydia out of his way.  
"Fine, but not without me, I'll be your escort so that neither of us will be in trouble."  
"Ugh! Fine!" He said. Once he got there, he was sure that he'd be able to ditch her.  
Lydia opened her phone and dialed.  
"Taichou, may I have permission to open the gate and bring Kurosaki?"  
A second of silence passed.  
"It seems that he is worried about Ishida's well-being."  
Another second.  
"Yes, sir, I will."  
Lydia hung up her phone and preceded to open the gate.  
Once Ichigo's foot was inside, he bolted.  
"Jeez, don't do this." He faintly heard Lydia say behind him. He looked over his shoulder and she wasn't following him. He didn't see her at all. Then he hit something, hard, knocking both Lydia and himself to the ground.  
"Stop doing that!" He yelled at her.  
She got up and dusted herself off. "Then stop running." She replied as she pulled him up.  
"I didn't need any help." He said.  
"That's not why I pulled you up."  
He started to walk away but was jerked back. He looked down to see that his wrist was hooked to his by glowing blue loops with metal on the bottom and a small metal chain that linked the loops.  
"What are these?!" He asked as he tried to jerk his arm away, ineffectively.  
"Hand cuffs made from spiritual energy." She replied coolly.  
"Why the hell do you carry handcuffs around with you?"  
She shrugged. "Just in case."  
After a few unsuccessful attempts to run away, Ichigo and Lydia ran, linked together, to see Hitsugaya.

Lydia knocked on the door. Matsumoto answered.  
"May I speak with Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Lydia asked the fukutaicho.  
"I'm sorry, but he's very busy with the paperwork on Ishida's case." She answered.  
"Do you know what's going to happen with it?" Lydia asked.  
"We were going to keep him in isolation for a little while, enough time to get the substance out of his system."  
"Could I see him?" Ichigo asked, a bit of sadness heard in his voice at the thought of Uryuu being locked up, alone.  
"You may see him, but only with Anderson by your side..." Hitsugaya was now at the door, and his eyes followed down and found the handcuffs. "Judging by your state, I'd say that it won't be a problem." He turned around and walked back inside.  
"Where is he being held?" Lydia asked the remaining shinigami.  
"In the fourth division's barracks. He needs to have an healer's eye on him at all times. He was in here, but the withdrawal made him so weak, that we thought that he'd be alright in the hands of the fourth division."  
"Thank you." Lydia bowed, and they walked away.

They made it to their destination and was let in by Unohana. Lydia unhinged the cuffs and Ichigo went to Uryuu's side.  
"He doesn't show any signs of being conscious soon." The captain stated.  
Ichigo sat down, in the chair beside of Uryuu, staring at the teen's closed eyes.

Uryuu opened his eyes, slowly, and looked down at the sleeping shinigami's head that was resting on his bed. He looked around him. What was he doing here? The last thing that he could remember was wanting to help Ichigo, feeling useless and... He looked back at Ichigo. He ran his fingers through the orange, ruffled hair.  
He then quietly lifted his leg over the edge of the bed, when someone flashed in front of him.  
"You haven't gotten permission to leave yet, Ishida." Lydia said, hand on her sword.  
Uryuu, too weak to argue, plopped back down on the bed.  
Ichigo rubbed his eyes. "You're awake?" he asked.  
Uryuu just nodded.  
"Good, it's about time you got out of here." Ichigo scooped up Uryuu, apparently planning to run for it.  
"Ichigo! Put me down!"  
Lydia turned around. "You might want to do as he says." She had her sword out.  
Ichigo ran anyway.  
"Way of Destruction no. 31, Shot of Red Fire." The red ball whizzed passed Ichigo and Uryuu and out the door, hitting a tree.  
"You missed!" Ichigo yelled back as he continued to head out the door. Several shinigami showed up in front of them.  
"Damn." Ichigo muttered under his breath.  
"You're not what I was aiming at."  
Ichigo put Uryuu down, and the dark haired teen stumbled a little, he couldn't remember the last time that he had stood on his own, without the aid of the substance. That's why he was here. Great.  
He put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and looked into his eyes. The shinigami turned and helped him back to his bed.  
"I see that you're awake." Unohana said as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine." Uryuu said, his weak voice convincing no one.  
Unohana walked over and looked him over. "You may leave, but you'll need to rest for a little while once you get home."  
"Okay, thank you." He got up, and found that he could walk with very little help from Ichigo.  
Lydia opened the gateway to the real world and they stepped through.  
"I can take it from here." Ichigo told her. It felt so good to hear his voice, to have his arm around him...  
Ichigo and Uryuu got to his place and Uryuu laid down. Ichigo soon followed, and Uryuu placed his head on his chest when Ichigo's badge went off.  
Ichigo sat up. "I'll be back." He promised.  
He soared out of his body and went after the hollow.  
Once he got there, he saw Lydia, just standing there as the hollow if front of them picked up the soul of a small girl. He rushed up to her.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He didn't wait for an answer, he looked up, and ran towards the hollow, splitting it's mask. He caught the girl before she hit the ground.  
Lydia walked over, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, then pressed the bottom of her sword to the little girls forehead, sending her to live in the soul society.  
"What was that all about?! You could've had that hollow! You were just going to let..."  
"I... I just couldn't do it." She said, turning away from him.  
"Why not?! That little girl's soul was in the hollow's hands!"  
"Ichigo... I was once a captain in the soul society of America. I got demoted."  
"Well no wonder! Not destroying this hollow when you had the chance. About to let it..."  
"No Kurosaki! That's not it!" Lydia snapped her head back towards him.  
"Well then, let's hear it. What happened?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Next chapter, along with a warning ::::: This chapter is somewhat graphic, a bit sad, and may be disturbing to some readers.::::::

So there ya go, don't want to upset anyone, gave you a warning and I hope you enjoy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitsugaya sat back down at his desk after telling Ichigo and Lydia where they could find Uryuu. He picked up the paper he had been working on to see if he had anything to revise, but soon placed it back down and stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong taicho? You've seemed off lately." Matsumoto asked.

"I don't know how to help Ishida with his case. He's stolen something from the research center, became addicted to it, and on top of that, the substance he continued to use is experimental and illegal to use at this time. There's a captain's meeting in fifteen minutes to discuss this."

Matsumoto put a finger to her lip and looked up, thinking. She moved her finger and looked at him excitedly. He dreaded what words would come after that look

"You should have some sake to relax!" She said, pointing her finger upwards and smiling.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm not going into the meeting drunk." He stated irritably, then walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He started off towards the meeting, taking his time as he walked.

'_There's no way to get him out of it. I have to follow the law, it's part of what got me this far, it's part of who I am.'_ He thought to himself, then sighed. He walked even slower. He'd always followed what the Soul Society had told him to do, never tried to find away around things. He always felt bad for the people that he could have tried harder to help, but never let it show. He continued to walk at his increasingly slowing pace, his white hair blowing slightly as the wind swept through it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lydia turned away from Ichigo. He waited a little while, then spoke again, getting aggravated at the silence. "Are you just going to stand there?! It seems to be what you're best at, standing while a helpless little girl's soul is about to be..."

Lydia didn't let him finish. "Enough, okay?!" she swiftly turned towards him, her sword already unsheathed, and placed at his throat. She stared into his eyes, and Ichigo could clearly see the pain behind them. He shoved her away. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

She put away Indrinya, and began. "Not that long ago... back in America, I was captain. Everyone said that I was one of the best that they had ever seen. I was confident, no..." she paused and took a deep breath. "I was cocky. I believed that I wasn't merely _one_ of the best shinigami that there was, I thought that _I was the best._ Often times I'd go out on my own, thinking that I didn't need the people that I was the head of, people lower than me, to help. Then one night I wandered out on my own, as usual looking for trouble. I found it. There were so many of them, and they didn't seem like the normal, every day hollow. But, of course, I thought that I could handle it. I didn't call for back up, I just started attacking. One by one they fell, and I felt empowered. Nothing could hurt me." she stopped again, seeming to try to collect herself. "I woke up, apparently days later in the hospital. They told me that I had been the cause of a lot of helpless souls to be devoured. I didn't understand, but now... I remember." her voice begins to crack. "Before I died, before I became a shinigami, I had a family. Mother, father, and a sister. On that night, a hollow had my sister in his hand. I froze. I never thought that I'd see her again, but there she was, right in front of me, in her soul form. She was so young... I can't imagine how she could have possibly died. My memories of the days that I was alive came flooding back to me, times that I had shared with her. Then, while I was dazed, I got attacked. The last thing that I remember is laying on the ground, my vision going blurry, and the hollow... devouring my sister." tears began to slide down her cheeks, and she turned away again. "Because I hadn't called for back up, the hollows terrorized the town. So many souls were lost, because of me..."

Ichigo stood there, staring at her. "That doesn't mean that you do it again! You should've learned from your past and attacked, not just stand there and watch the hollow!"

She simply walked away, leaving Ichigo standing there.

"No wonder you were demoted!" he called after her, angrily, as he watched her leap into the air.

He made an aggravated sound, then headed back off to Uryuu.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Hitsugaya turned at the sound of his name. Lydia walked faster, and was now beside of him.

"What is it, Anderson?" he asked, stopping to face her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Taicho." she replied. "You seemed a bit lost in thought."

"I was just thinking about Ishida's case." he told her. "But, there's nothing that I can do for him. He has broken the law, and has to deal with the consequences. I was just heading for the captain's meeting." he said as he turned and started walking again.

"Could I... walk with you?" she asked, a little shyly.

He stops walking. "I suppose." he said, his back still to her. Once she was next to him, he started walking again. They continued in silence for a couple of minutes, when Lydia finally spoke.

"It must be nice, being a captain. Being able to help decide things, having a certain amount of power." Hitsugaya turned to look at her. Her hands were behind her back, and she was staring at the sky while she walked. He looked ahead of him again.

"It is. But it's also frustrating when the ones you are captain over, don't work nearly as hard as you do. And distractions while you're trying to get your work done..."

She nods. "I know what you mean." she stated, remembering her days as captain.

Hitsugaya looked at her, questioningly. Her eyes met his.

"Oh. Um... I meant that I could imagine..." she laughed nervously.

"There was nothing in your paperwork about you ever being a captain." Hitsugaya told her.

"Yes. Well that's because I never..." she sighs. "That's because I... they... never wanted anyone to find out. I got my title stripped from me, after an incident where I didn't perform my duties properly." she admitted to him, reluctantly.

He turned to face ahead again. "You do realize that I'm going to have to search into this further."

"Yes." she said, her voice sounded strained. He looked over, and saw her crying.

"I'm sorry." she said as she wiped her eyes, but her face remained wet as the tears continued to fall. Her head fell onto the small captain's chest. He jumped a little, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to do. He put one arm around Lydia, and patted her back lightly. "I... have to go to the meeting." he said as he turned and walked away, trying to keep himself focused on his work.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Uryuu heard the sound of his door opening, then saw Ichigo walk in, and begin to get back into his body. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, sewing. Once Ichigo struggled his way back in, he smirked at the dark haired teen. "Feeling better, I see."

Uryuu put down the stuffed animal that he'd been working on and nodded. "Much better. I thought I'd work with my hands a little, to get my mind off of things." he sighed. "But, it doesn't seem to be working." he told the shinigami. "I think I might go for another walk."

Ichigo's eyebrow raised. "You don't have any..."

Uryuu shook his head. "No, I got rid of all of the drug." he told him. Ichigo tossed something his way. Uryuu put his hands out and caught the cell phone. "Ichigo... I don't need one of these. I can _sense_ hollows, remember?"

Ichigo pulled out another cell phone and showed it to him. "It's not a hollow tracking device, it's just a normal cell phone. My number is programed in there already. Call me if you need me."

Uryuu smiled at him and put the phone in his pocket. He turned to leave.

"Uryuu..."

He turned back to see Ichigo standing face to face with him. The orange haired shinigami kissed him passionately. "If I catch you with that substance again, I _will_ kick your ass. Just remember that."

Uryuu nodded, then walked out the door.

It was barely dark as he walked down the sidewalk, not sure of where he was headed. He wondered if he and Ichigo could ever be open about their relationship, he didn't want to hide it anymore. Thoughts of himself and Ichigo walking down this sidewalk, together, hand in hand, went through his mind, and he sighed. "It will never happen, no one will ever know." he said to himself. He stopped walking for a moment, and heard a girl's laughter from behind him. He turned around to see Chizuru and Orihime walking together, laughing and talking. Orihime waved.

"Hi Ishida!"

He waved back. "Hi Orihime."

Chizuru appeared to whisper something in Orihime's ear. She kissed her on the cheek, and Orihime giggled. "I'll see you later!" she waved goodbye as Chizuru walked off.

"Ishida, are you alright?" She asked him, concerned.

"Oh, um... yeah." he replied, forcing a smile.

She walked up to him. "You don't look alright. Hey! Why don't you come over to my house? I'm having a little get together and maybe you'll feel a bit better?"

He thought for a little while. "Okay." he said smiling, not wanting to put Orihime down.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands, and Uryuu followed her to her house.

Once they got there, Orihime opened the door, and Uryuu followed her inside. He scanned the room, looking at all the different classmates that were there.

He turned to Orihime. "Is there any way that I could talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess so." she told him. "Um. Follow me."

He did as she said, and was led to a small sitting room. Orihime closed the door.

"What is it?" she asked him as she sat down, looking a little worried.

He sat down as well. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." she said, smiling.

He took a moment, then went ahead and asked. "Are you and Chizuru... together?" he felt a little bad about asking her about her personal life.

"Mhm." she said, still smiling.

"Do people know?"

"Well, not yet, but I'm sure they will. Why?"

"Because... I'm sort of... seeing Ichigo." he told her after struggling with the words a little.

Her smile got bigger. "I knew it!" she said excitedly. "How are you two doing?"

"Well, I don't think Ichigo wants anyone to know..."

"Hm. Well, have you asked him about it?" she asked him.

"No..."

"Maybe you should." she said, cheerfully. "I know! Go get him and bring him back with you! We can all talk and have some fun."

"I think I will. I mean, at least talk to him about it." he stands up. "Thank you, Orihime."

She waves goodbye excitedly. "You're welcome! I hope to see both of you back over here soon."

He turns and leaves the house.

As he headed back to his place, he felt like he was not alone. He stopped walking and turned slowly, staring into the darkness. He turned back around and continued walking. Something felt very wrong. He was still a little weak from recovering, so he pulled out the cell phone that Ichigo had given him, intending to call him, when he's hit hard from the back. He fell face first to the pavement, the phone sliding out of his hand and across the pavement away from him. He turns on his back, still lying there, feeling helpless as he pushes himself up a little to see a few familiar faces from his school.

"Uryuu Ishida." One of the guys said, then slammed the bottom of his foot onto Uryuu's chest, forcing him to lay back down, his head bouncing off of the pavement. Pain ran through the back of his head, as he heard a faint ringing sound. "I over heard your conversation with Orihime." The guys laugh.

"I would've expected this from you, Ishida, but who would've thought that Kurosaki would be a flamer?" another one says as he pins Uryuu to the ground. He tried to kick free, but soon felt an intense pain in his leg as someone stomped on it. That same guy bends down, and pulls off Uryuu's pants, and boxers.

"Did you find one?" one guy asked another. They all laugh again as one of them pulled a rather large stick from behind his back. Uryuu tensed up as he stared at the object in his hand. The guy that was pinning him down flipped him over, while another walked over to Uryuu's face and placed a rag in his mouth, then slapped a piece of duct tape over it. He closed his eyes, trying to put himself in a better place, when he felt the object being rammed into his ass. He screamed as loudly as his lungs would let him, but very little sound came out. One of them grabbed a handful of his hair, and yanked, pulling his head back roughly.

"Oh, come on now, Ishida. You know you want it. Doesn't it remind you of what you and your little boyfriend do?" he whispered in his ear. Uryuu rammed his head back, hitting the guy in the face with the back of it. He heard a grunt, then felt blood drip onto his neck.

"You little bastard." he growled, then kicked Uryuu in the side, hard. Uryuu screamed again as he felt himself being penetrated harder, the object going deeper inside of him.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek as the pain grew. He stopped struggling and laid there, crying silently.

"Okay." he heard a guy behind him say. "I think he's learned."

"Yeah, no sense doing it if he's gonna lay there and enjoy it." another one said. They laughed loudly again.

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the stick being removed. He was rolled over and the tape was ripped from his mouth. He weakly spit the rag out and doubled over into the fetal position in pain as he was kicked repeatedly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he heard someone say, and was kicked one last time.

As he laid there, listening to the footsteps of the attackers swiftly going away from him, his thoughts immediately went to Ichigo. Once he was sure that they were gone, he opened his eyes and looked around for the cell phone. He spotted it, and pulled his body to where it was laying. He opened it, still lying on the pavement, and searched for Ichigo's number.


	11. Chapter 11

Matsumoto laid on the couch by Hitsugaya's desk, lazily staring at the ceiling when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and walked to it, opening it to see the new member of the tenth division.

Lydia bowed. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho." she said then raised up.

She looked at the slender teen. Her face seemed to be tear stained, eyes red. "Lydia, you look terrible, come in, come in." she said as she moved aside.

"Thank you." Lydia walked in. Matsumoto closed the door, then searched through her things for a bottle of sake that wasn't already emptied. Once she had what she was looking for, she walked over to Lydia, who was now sitting on the couch that Matsumoto had just gotten off of, a bottle and two small cups in her hands. She handed one to Lydia and sat down beside of her.

"Um... thank you." she said as Matsumoto filled her cup.

"It's no problem at all." she told her as she poured the contents into her own cup. "You looked like you needed a drink, and I needed someone to drink with." she laughed a little then tilted back her drink. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, well..." she started, but paused.

"Oh, come on now! No need to be shy."

"Well, I have somewhat of a bad past, one that I'm afraid might not be good if it gets out."

Matsumoto tapped her finger on her cup. "That doesn't seem to be all." she said as she lifted her cup to take another drink.

Lydia put a hand behind her head. "Yeah... it is, that's... all." she stated unconvincingly.

Matsumoto poured herself another cup full of sake, then gently tapped the bottom of Lydia's with her hand. "Drink up." she smiled at the teen as she lifted her cup with her.

Matsumoto looked down and saw that Lydia's foot was tapping nervously. "Now. What's really on your mind?" she asked again.

Lydia sighed. "It's, Hitsugaya-Taicho. I think I may be... kind of... falling for him. And... I think he might feel the same way about me."

Matsumoto stopped in mid drink. "What makes you think that?" she asked, cup still to her lips. She finally let the liquid into her mouth.

"When I was crying... he put his arm around me."

A spray of sake came out of Matsumoto's mouth. 'No... no, he wouldn't be interested in her. It's not like him, that's not the Hitsugaya I know...' she thought to herself. A bit of jealousy flared up inside her. She looked at Lydia. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." she faked a laugh. "He just didn't strike me as the type of person to get close to anything but his work."

"So, you don't think it meant anything?" she asked, seeming a little disappointed.

Matsumoto shook her head, feeling a little relieved. "I don't think so. He probably wasn't sure of what else to do." she said, a little surprised at herself for how she felt about this subject.

Matsumoto turned her head as she heard the sound of the door opening again. Hitsugaya walked inside and stared at the girls on the couch.

"Alcohol... again. And here. And two of you." he sat down at his desk and put his fingers to his temples, his eyes closed.

"Oh, Taicho. Lighten up!" Matsumoto said, smiling. She turned to look at Lydia, but the new shinigami had already gotten up and was walking towards Hitsugaya's desk. Her eyes widened as Lydia's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, Taicho." Lydia said.

He seemed to have frozen, but finally spoke. "Anderson. This is very inappropriate." he said as he moved her arms from around his shoulders. "I am your captain."

She simply nodded, then walked out the door, seeming upset and embarrassed.

* * *

Ichigo rested on Uryuu's bed, staring off, trying hard to keep himself from finding Uryuu and searching him to see if he really didn't have any more of the substance on him. The ring of his cell phone snapped him out of his thoughts. He picked it up and looked at the name on the ID.

"Hello Uryuu." he said into the phone. The voice that he got back was strained, and weak.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo sat up quickly. "What's wrong?!" he asked urgently. Then his mind went to the substance that Uryuu had been using. "I swear to God, if you've been using that drug again..." he let the sentence trail.

"Please, just... come get me." Uryuu almost whispered into the phone.

He thought for a moment. "No. I'm done dealing with this. Call me back when you're clean." Ichigo hung up the phone and threw it against the wall. "Damn it!" he exclaimed as he sat back down on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"What happened to the proud Quincy that I met?" he asked himself, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

"Ichigo...?" after a moment of silence, Uryuu hung up the phone and started to cry. He shook his head. 'I've got to prove myself to him, but what is it going to take?' he thought to himself as he slowly tried to force himself up.

Intense pain shot through his leg as he stood, wobbling a little bit, and headed to his house. As he tried to walk, his vision blurred, and his place was in his sight. He started to feel weak, and darkness started to surround him. He pulled out the cell phone, and dialed Ichigo's phone. As he hit the send button, he could feel himself falling, and that was the last thing he remembered.

Uryuu opened his eyes to see Ichigo sitting in a chair beside of him. He, himself, was lying in his bed.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked quickly, but quietly.

Uryuu looked over himself, his leg was bandaged. He reached up to feel his aching head, and it too was bandaged.

"Ichigo, how did I get bandaged up?"

Ichigo's eyes burned into him. "You didn't answer my question."

He nods.

"I had Dad take a look at you, he helped a little, but it would be better if we went to the soul society..."

"No." Uryuu's answer was swift and firm.

"Uryuu, you have to be reasonable."

"Ichigo!" he yelled, the strain causing his head to ache more. "YOU have to be reasonable. The farther I stay away from there, the better." then his eyes widened. "Ichigo... what did he say?"

"Who?"

Uryuu paused for a long time. "Your father." he finally told him.

Ichigo looked away clenching his fists. "I was trying not to think about it." he said through clenched teeth. He turned around quickly and put a fist through the wall. "Who the FUCK did it?!" he rested his head above the new hole.

Uryuu was a little surprised at how startled he was at Ichigo's aggressiveness. "I... don't know, I honestly don't." he replied softly, his head throbbing.

"How... the hell could you not know? These fuckers raped you!" he snapped his head towards Uryuu.

"I didn't recognize them, and they knocked me down from behind, it was dark." he placed a hand on his head and closed his eyes. He felt a soft brush of lips on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Ichigo staring into them.

"I'm... sorry." Ichigo seemed to struggle with the last word. "I love you," Uryuu jumped a little at the words. "and I hate that these bastards did this to you. Can you remember what they looked like at all?"

He sat and thought. "They looked about our age, maybe a little older, and I barely recognized them as guys that went to our school. One had short, almost black hair, the other two had brown. They were kind of tall, and they had apparently come from Orihime's house... where I was." Uryuu hoped like hell that Ichigo didn't ask him if he knew why the guys would've done something like that. No one was supposed to know about their relationship.

He had no such luck.

"It's pretty obvious that they did this because we're together, but how did they know?"

He didn't know whether or not to tell Ichigo. He decided not to keep it from him. "Orihime invited me to her house. I ended up telling her about us. Someone over heard."

Ichigo's eye lids closed and tightened together. He didn't say anything, just turned and left.

"Ichigo." Uryuu tried to get his attention. He kept walking, and exited the room. He laid his head back down on his pillow, trying hard not to think about what Ichigo was going to do.

* * *

Ichigo ran down the sidewalk, headed for Orihime's, making it there in no time. He banged on the door. It opened slightly, and Orihime peeked out from the doorway.

"Ichigo, hi!" she said cheerily as she opened the door fully. "Where's Ishida? He left a couple of hours ago to get you."

He peered into the house, looking around. "Is everyone here that was here before?"

"Uuum, I'm not sure. Ishida left, and a few other guys..."

"Who?" he asked quickly.

"They came back, they're in here somewhere."

"Are they kind of tall, one have black hair, the other have brown? Did they leave right after Uryuu did?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Show me where they are." he said, his voice low and determined.

Orihime showed him inside, then led him through the house.

"There they are." she said, pointing a little ways away.

Ichigo walked up to the group of guys. The black haired one was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. When his eyes spotted Ichigo, he smiled devilishly and pushed himself off of it. "Well, Kurosaki. What brings you here?"

"Don't think you'll be protected just because you have your little friends with you." he said fiercely. "I'd really rather not destroy Orihime's home, so if you'll all just follow me..." he punched him in the face, hard, then quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him outside, throwing him to the ground as soon as they got out the door.

He started to scramble to his feet, but Ichigo kicked him in the ribs, causing him to fall to the ground again. He felt the weight of someone crashing onto his back, arms wrapped around his neck. He bent forward, grabbing they guys arms, and flipped him over, on top of the one on the ground, making him hit with a loud grunt. Ichigo whipped around, his leg extended, and kicked the third guy in the chest, sending him a couple of feet away, causing him to hit a nearby street lamp. He pushed himself off of it and came at Ichigo. As the guy charged at him, Ichigo swept his foot around, causing him to trip.

He climbed on top of him and slammed his fist into his face repeatedly, then, when he was sure he wouldn't get back up, stood up and walked to where the other two were laying. He bent down, putting his face close to the first guy he'd punched. He grabbed his bruised face in his hand, somewhat pleased to see the state of his nose, and the fact that he had probably broken it. "Next time, you're fucking dead." he said, anger displayed clearly in his eyes and voice. He let go of his face roughly, then got up, and after one more swift kick to the ribs, walked away.

He pushed himself through the crowd of people that he hadn't even noticed had gathered, and rushed back to be at Uryuu's side.

He walked into Uryuu's room and sat back down beside of the bed. He placed a hand over Uryuu's, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Where did you go?"

Ichigo squeezed his hand lightly. "I had to take care of some things."

Uryuu turned his head away. "Are they still alive?"

He laughed a little at the question. "Yes, they're alive. But if they ever do anything like this again, they won't be."

Uryuu simply nodded.

"I still think you could benefit from going to the soul society."

He shook his head in response.

Ichigo let out a growl of frustration. "Why the hell not?"

Silence.

"Uryuu?" he placed a hand on the quincy's cheek, and coaxed him to turn his face towards him. He was crying and swiftly jerked his head away. Ichigo's hand stayed frozen where it was for a moment. He got out of his chair and laid beside of Uryuu, then lightly kissed his neck. He knew that he had show him some compassion, there were times that called for the strong, tough, person that he knew he was, but this wasn't one of them. He had to be soft and caring, and he knew that.

He just laid there, embracing Uryuu. "You're not getting out of this." he whispered in his ear. "I mean, as soon as I saw you like this..." he squeezed him lightly, trying to be careful of his bruised body, as one of his own tears slid down his cheek. He was glad that Uryuu was facing away from him. "I want at least your body to be healed as soon as possible, I can... I i_will_/i do my best to work on the rest of you."

He began to hear the soft snores coming from Uryuu. He debated on whether or not to just go ahead and take his sleeping body into his arms, and carry him to the soul society.


End file.
